Bleaching the Hedgehog
by SlashtheHedgehog900
Summary: With the use of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Eggman "visits" Aizen and began a plot to take over the whole universe. But Sonic and friends won't allow it! But what happens when they get thrown into Karakura Town powerless? T for language.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

**Regular POV**

Everything was dark. As a matter of fact, pitch black instead. You could hear nothing. See nothing. Felt nothing. Say nothing. Smell nothing. Not even taste nothing. The ultimate sealing technique used by Kisuke Urahara on this certain person. Ten thousand years is how long he must stay sealed until he loses all of his spiritual pressure. Sosuke Aizen was the name of this man who has been sealed off from existence.

There was a light, and then a clicking noise, then his vision had begun to return. Footsteps were approaching towards Aizen.

"Sosuke Aizen." Said a voice, "Am I correct?" Aizen was confused wondering who would visit him. Not Gin, he was dead. So was Tosen. Halibel no longer would serve under him after what he's done. Could it be Kisuke there just to tease him? He could see the man clearly now. He was a tall and quite larger man with a round belly. A large orange mustache and was wearing a pair of blue goggles.

"Who are you?" Asked Aizen,

"Who am I?" Repeated the mysterious man, "I have asked you a question first. It's rude to ignore people's questions." Aizen chuckled.

"Fine then, yes I am Aizen." Said Aizen. "Why does it concern you?" The man laughed.

"You're not quite the smart on are you?" Wondered the man, "I am here to free you of course!" Aizen was stunned for a moment. Then the seal was broken!

"Lets go Aizen, we need to talk." Ordered the man. "You can regain your powers if you listen to me now." Aizen chuckled to himself.

"I see now." Began Aizen. "It appears if I have no choice. Very well then, I'll follow you for now."

"I'm glad we have an understanding." Said the man. The two began to walk off.

"You said it was rude to ignore one's question." Said Aizen.

"Oh. Excuse my manners. My name is Dr. Julian Ivo Eggman Robotnik."


	2. The Final Fight Against Eggman!

**Chapter 1, the "Final" Fight Against Eggman!**

**Sonic's POV**

Dashing and rushing through the so-called; Final Eggman Land, me and my best friend Tails were on a mission. To finally stop Eggman once and for all! There hundreds and thousands of gunships roaming in space attempting one final assault to take over the world. But I won't allow that! I used my trade mark Sonic Spin to cut through a row of these laser blasters and all of that crap. Tails was in his Tornado and was shooting everything off the deck of this specific gunship. Why you may ask? Well, from how huge this one is, this is Eggman's main ship. I rushed past the debris and got inside with Tails right behind me.

"Alright Sonic!" Yelled Tails from behind me, "Just a little bit further and we'll reach him!" A smile grew on my face. I couldn't wait to give him the ol' one two for good! We came to a sudden stop right in front of an enormous, steel door. Tails got off of his plane. "Okay Sonic, time for the hard part. We got to wait for the rest of the team." I let out an annoyed sigh. He wasn't kidding about this part. I hate waiting.

We felt a slight rumble from the steel floor. Then the next thing you knew, Knuckles comes out of nowhere from the ground! Knuckles began stretching.

"Sorry guys had a little dilemma." Explained Knuckles. With just a single punch, Knuckles knocked down the solid steel door. I'm not surprised as I use to be, he's gotten incredibly strong. Tails Knuckles and I wasted no time, we ran right the room behind the door.

Surprisingly, Silver and Blaze were behind WAITING for us! I got a little annoyed. "What the heck?" I said waiting for an explanation. Silver chuckled.

"Well Sonic, we used the Sol Emeralds." Explained Silver. Before the argument could continue, Shadow appeared with Rouge, Amy, and Cream by a Chaos Control. Amy was ticked off.

"Ugh! Sonic, next time I am coming with you!" Yelled Amy. I was pretty confused. So was everyone else with us. Shadow was pissed, Rouge was annoyed, and poor Cream was scared. Before I could talk the Babylon Rouges shows up out of nowhere with a swarm of Eggman robots behind them! "Wahoo!" Screamed the young leader of the group, Jet the Hawk. Wave and Storm were behind him all riding Extreme Gears. Great, another problem.

"Sonic, what the hell are they doing here?" Yelled Shadow. Jet flew right passed Shadow leading Eggman robots at us. Silver, Knuckles and Blaze took action and attacked. "Looking for the seven Chaos Emeralds of course!" Exclaimed Jet. "After, I'll be faster than Sonic!" Things were defiantly going out of hand. The robots were wiped out after a little while until Shadow attacked Jet and his group. He got him with a Chaos Spear and Jet fell off his board.

"Ow what the hell?" Complained Jet. The giant gunship began to shake heavily. "Amy, what's happening?" Asked Cream in a nervous voice. "Stay behind me Cream." Replied Amy. Silvers hands began to glow light blue, Shadow's dark purple, and Blaze's began on fire. Ready to strike whatever's coming. Knuckles got in a boxing position and the Babylon Rouges were back on their Extreme Gear. "Boss, this isn't good!" Said Storm. "Should we retreat?" Asked Wave, "No way! This is about to be good!" Exclaim Jet. I looked at Tails and he nodded at me.

"All right guys, here it goes!" I Said. Then the roof of this gigantic ship ripped opened and then Eggman's newest "Boss Robot" appeared with him piloting it obviously.

"Oh ho ho!" Laughed Eggman and god damn was his laugh annoying as ever.

"I hate to tell you all but you've all arrived to late!"

"Explain yourself Eggman!" Demanded Silver. Eggman smiled.

"Allow me to demonstrate!" With a click of a button in his robot, it fired a pitch black laser at Knuckles and he vanished! What the hell was that?

"What did you do to Knuckles?" Shouted Jet,

"He's vanished to a different world like the rest of you will be in a second!" Said Eggman. He fired another laser and it took out Jet and his team. That thing was seriously fast!

"Guys take cover now!" I ordered. Amy took off with Cream, Silver and Blaze went off in another direction, Shadow was with Rouge, and Tails and I went down a long hallway. That laser couldn't catch me! But I was worried about the others. Another one fired and his Blaze, but Silver caught her and ended up vanishing with her. A fourth laser went off and took Cream and Amy.

"Sonic what do we do?" Asked Tails. I thought for a minute. "Just keep going!" I responded. A fifth laser shot and got Shadow and Rouge. This wasn't going to work. It couldn't catch me but what if it gets Tails? The next thing you know it shot its last laser and hit Tails. But I dove I after him I couldn't leave my best friend behind. I could feel time and space messing around me as was sent flying trough this cosmic pathway of some sort. I finally passed out after reaching the end. I hit my head on the ground. The last this I saw was a large sign saying: Kurosaki Clinic.


	3. A little Overveiw

**Sonic's POV**

I woke up on a bed. Well in this case, blankets on the floors. I tried getting up, but got back down. It hurt too much. I looked around to see where I was. Nothing to exciting really, just an average room in a house. I smelled the nice smell of eggs and bacon in the air. Well, I tried another attempt to get up, but I was barely on my legs. I notice something different about me. Have I gone human? I look like it. **(A/N Sorry Gamefreak, I had a WHOLE thing planned out but there not like this forever.)**

"Great. At least this is not like turning into a werehog again. It was fun and all." I said to myself. Now, where the hell am I? I was a white robe and socks and noticed my trademark shoes and gloves in a corner near the door. Someone was walking in my room. It was a little girl with short light brown hair with short bangs. She had a red hair clip, and was wearing girlish cloths and an apron. She was also holding a frying pan. Why? I don't know.

"Oh, hi you're awake!" Exclaim the little girl. "I'm Yuzu Kurosaki!" I took a stretch then noticed the height difference between us. Looks like some advantages of being a human, being taller then kids.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedge-err… Sonic." I said just remembering what happens if I said my full name. "Where am I?"

"You're in our clinic. We saw you outside unconscious." Explained Yuzu.

"Hey Yuzu, who are you talking to over there?" Called out another voice. Sounded like a girl to me. I was right. She walked in the room. This girl had dark grey eyes and black hair that is straight and cropped to hang around her face, just above her shoulders.

"Karin, this is Sonic!" Introduced Yuzu, "And Sonic, this is Karin!"

"Hi." I greeted, but sadly there was an awkward silence. Karin walked away.

"Karin! I'm sorry Sonic, she's like that sometimes." Apologize Yuzu. Oh crap! I forgot, what happened to everyone else! Yuzu seemed to notice my sudden reaction.

"Are you ok Sonic?" She asked,

"Yea never mind that." I responded. Well one thing is for sure, what now? I can't run around in a robe. There was a sudden crash outside of my room. Yuzu and I went to check it out. Turns out, looks like a drunk found his was in here.

"Oh Yuzu! Karin! Daddy's home!" Shouted the annoying man.

"Oh no! are you ok dad?" Cried out Yuzu. He got up.

"Oh it appears is if our young man is awake!" Said the man. "My name is Isshin Kurosaki!"

"I'm Sonic." I replied. I stared at me with a serious look for a minute, and then began to talk.

"You're not from around here are you Sonic?" Assumed Isshin.

"Yea. I'm trying to look for some friends and we all kind of got separated in a accident. Well now I ended up here." I answered.

"Just stay with us for a while. We'll help you reunite with your friends in no time." Offered Isshin. I don't like to mooch off on other people, but I don't have a choice right now.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate the offer." I said. Isshin looked very happy now. He ran to a poster of an orange haired woman.

"Oh Masaki, We have another son now!" Cried Isshin. Yuzu laughed and Karin walked away. Well, this is going to but fun.

**Ichigo's POV**

I blocked another attack from the attacking hollow with the tip of Zangetsu then ran it through its head.

"Another one down." I said to myself. Rukia was with me as well slaying hollows in Karakura Town. Since yesterday when I brought that blue boy in from the street, hollows were appearing all over the place. He has a lot of spirit pressure leaking out of him. Could he have been another lost soul? That's not it. He doesn't have that chain thing from his chest. A mod soul like Nozomi? No way. We confirmed there was no more like that.

"Ichigo!" Said Rukia, "There's too many hollows, we've got to talk to that kid later and find out where he came from. That could help us," I nodded. Then we both felt several other strong spiritual pressures from across town. Similar to the blue boy's. Where there more?

"Whoa! Where the hell?" I muttered to myself.

"I'll check it out, you go now." Commanded Rukia. She flashed stepped away. I scanned around Karakura Town real quick to make sure no hollows suddenly appeared then I made way back home. I wondered. Are they rebels from the Soul Society? Are they involved with some kind of plot of destroying the world? I didn't care right now. I was too exhausted.

I came through my window still in soul reaper form then got back in my body. Funny thing is that Kon isn't around right now. Luckily, not in my body. When I got finished, I went downstairs. I saw the blue boy sitting on the couch. Wearing my clothes. He was in deep thought. He had spiky blue hair that went back, light skin, and green eyes.

"Hey looks like you're awake." I said.

"Hi, I guess you're the older brother of those two girls then right?" Asked the blue boy.

"Yep, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I'm Sonic."

"Well, how did you end up here?" Sonic was scratching the back of his head

"Kind of a long story. You wouldn't believe me. Trust me." Answered Sonic. I became a little suspicious, but he didn't look like a threat. Looks like I have to wait til' Rukia gets back here then. I noticed my pathetic father over by the poster of my mother yelling something about a new son. Looks like Sonic here is staying with us for a while.

"You have a family Sonic?" I asked trying to find out some information on him. I don't think he's from around here myself.

"Yea, but there far away from here that's for sure. I have no idea where I am or what's going on. My friends and I got separated, but there here around this place somewhere." Explained Sonic, "I just gotta find them then we can try to get back home." I felt his spirit pressure get a little stronger. Alright, now I think I know what to do.

"Don't worry Sonic, how about we go around town tomorrow and see if we can get any clues?" I offered, "While we're at it, I could show you around town." Sonic chuckled.

"Sounds good, thanks Ichigo." Said Sonic.

**Sonic's POV**

Ok, good to have an ally, time to get things started! If I were Tails, Knuckles, or who ever, where would I go? I stood there wondering for a while 'til Ichigo snapped me out of it.

"It's getting late, I'm gonna call it a night." Said Ichigo.

"Right." I agreed.


	4. Human Love, Big Ones, Snicker doodles

**Chapter 3, "Human Love", Big Ones, and Snicker doodles.**

**Silver's POV**

I woke on a bed. My head hurt like crazy, but my body did much more. I was wearing white pants and bandages all around my upper half up to my body but arms and neck. Wait, where's Sonic and the others? Where's Blaze more importantly! I looked at my surroundings hoping to give a clue where I was. Also, not letting my guard down! Eggman might of banished us to a sealed off dimension or something. It was an empty room with a bed and a mirror. I looked in the mirror and... What the? How did I turn human? My tattoos were still on me. I wonder if I can use my telekinesis still? But never mind that right now I gotta find the others!

I got up then u huge pain shot through my body and I fell back down on the bed. I didn't notice the small whimper that came out of me. Someone was coming. I guess they heard me. The door slide open and behind it was a tall with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale) with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes and chin stubble. He wears a dark green shirt and pants, topped with a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half.

"Glad your awake Silver." said the man.

"Who are you and how did you know my name?" I asked with a commanding tone. He smiled and chuckled.

"Well, I didn't think it was your name, a friend of your was muttering it in her dreams." Explained the man. Blaze! I quickly got up again then that same pain shot through me and I fell back down on the bed letting out a cry this time.

"Hey now, take an easy there, your body is dealing with spiritual pressure. You had a lot of wounds on your body, its best not to open them up." Said the man while coming up to me. "My name is Kisuke Urahara." He begins to tend to the wounds on my chest. He wasn't kidding about them opening up again. In an instant, the pain was gone. I couldn't believe it. I know Cream has the capabilities of doing incredible healing techniques, but this was truly unbelievable! The wounds were gone.

"How did you?" I began to ask but the words wouldn't come out. I felt my chest and stomach. There was no pain, and I didn't feel a mark. He only chuckled and grinned.

"Kido." Replied Kisuke.

"Kido?" I asked, "What kind of ability is that?" Kisuke thought for a moment then came up with an answer.

"I'll explain another time. Would you like to see your friend now?" Offered Kisuke. My eyes widen and I quickly got up (and appreciate that fact that the pain was gone) and ran out in the hall and looked around.

"Down the hall to you left!" He shouted, and then I quickly ran down the hall to see my friend. I overheard him saying 'Well, this is going to be quite interesting'. I didn't care at the moment; I had to make sure she was alright! I opened the door and I saw… Whoa, she looked… So beautiful. She turned into a human too (No I don't have a human fetish [Like some hedgehogs] I bet it's this body naturally feeling like this). She still had her same hair style and red gem on her forehead. She was still asleep. I kneeled down next to her and took a deep sigh.

"Thank God you O.K." I whispered. I hold her hand and felt her forehead. Good, she's not cold or unusually hot. I let go and got up. Time to figure out what the heck's going on and where are we! I began to walk out of the room until-

"Silver," Said Blaze in a quiet voice. Almost like a whisper. I quickly turned around and her eyes were open. Damn it, they were so beautiful. It's not like I like her, I bet it's this damn body.

"You're so naïve." She joked with a slight chuckle. I smiled then I went on my way until Kisuke appears in front of the doorway with that same grin.

"I need you to come with me Silver. It's time I explain some stuff to you."

**Shadow's POV**

Dark, rainy, and cold. This is how it was outside in this human infested world. I was in a cave not too far from a road that doesn't seem to be used as much as I thought it would be. Well, it's not just me; Rouge was with me as well. We were human. I was wearing black pants and a black long sleeve shirt. She was wearing a with tank top and white shorts. For a human, she was fairly tall and had her same hair style. There was hair also shaped where her old ears used to be. Also, her chest was rather larger than usual. The weather didn't affect her as much, hell; it didn't affect her at all. She liked it. According to her, I was wearing makeup and piercings on my eyebrows, ears, and lip making me looks gothic. I didn't believe her until I felt the makeup ran washing away from my face and the piercings stung me a bit after a battle with the Big Ones. Yes, there were these giant monsters with white masks and a huge hole on the center of their chests. We only fought three and we were already exhausted. We quickly learned how to kill them by decapitating their heads or must open their masks. They disintegrate in the darkness. I lied down in the small cave and Rouge was leaning against the cave wall.

"You know Shadow; we aren't going to make it out her just by ours." announced Rouge. It pissed me off a bit when she said that. I already knew that. I hate to admit even but my powers. They are some much weaker than before. Even without a Chaos Emerald they should be like this. I could no longer perform Chaos Control, Blast, Rift, or Wideshot, or anything. Only Spear and Punisher. This case Spear due to the fact I had no hand held weapon to use other than a stick and sticks ALWAYS break. She turned her head over to me

"What are we going to do?" she asked, "You can't teleport, and I can't fly." Damn it.

"I know but something tells me that we should wait here a bit." I suggested. I'm not waiting for Sonic to "Save the Day", I just feel something. I glanced at a splotch of dried blood outside. In the rain. Something wasn't right. Even in the road a bit, it appears as if a battle happened here quite a while ago, but not Rouge's and my battles with the Big Ones. The blood that spilt was fresh. We heard another roar.

"Fuck." I simply said out loud. I got up and walked outside. A Chaos Spear formed in my hand. Rouge followed. There were two that appeared this time. Fuck. One was small and flying and one was huge, bulky, and very slow. I aimed my spear, and threw it at the flying one. It dogged. Fuck. The large one punched me and I went flying and hit a nearby tree. FUCK! That's it!

**Rouge's POV**

Oh no, this isn't good. These human emotions are getting to him. Shadow's anger got out of control and he went after the big hollow.

"Shadow!" I yelled, but it was too late. He was already attacking the hollow with his amazing speed. I'm glad he didn't lose that. The flying one charged at me. At the last second I jumped over it with a front flip. It made a U-turn and I did a flying kick towards it at the perfect time. I made contact with its face but it more powerful than I am. It did more damage to me than I did to it! I fell on my back and my leg was broken. It really stung and felt like it was being torn off.

"Rouge!" Shouted Shadow. Shit! He wasn't paying attention and the bulky hollow picked him up and chucked him at the side of the rocky cave. It was over for us this time. I don't know what to do. Wait a minute. Someone was walking down the road. A slender dark-skinned woman of average height with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair that she kept up in a ponytail. She was wearing a black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown colored shoes. She suddenly disappeared for a moment than reappeared in front of the bulky Big One and it suddenly disintegrated! Damn, I hope she was on our side! She threw out three or four kunai knives and took down the flying Big One and it disintegrated as well. Everything went blurry and I passed out.

**Ichigo's POV**

Now it's Karin, Yuzu, my dad and me. Plus Rukia and Sonic.

"Ichigo," Said Rukia. "So tomorrow you're going to go out and help Sonic find his friends?

"Yep," I replied. "I bet they are the other spiritual pressures that have been attracting so many hollows." I fell two hollow spirit pressures disappear and two other unknown spirit pressures decreased dramatically. I quickly shot up.

"I know," Said Rukia, "But can you feel Yourichi nearby those spirit pressures right? It's ok." I sat back down. Then I heard someone talking downstairs.

"Aw sweet Snicker doodles!" Yelled Sonic. Aw hell no! But before I could get up, Rukia used Sai on me and I couldn't move!

**Rukia's Pov**

No! I will not have anyone take those delicious treats away! I jumped down the flight of stairs in my night clothes and found Sonic reaching his hand in the package.

"I'm lucky, the last one!" Said Sonic to himself. I quickly pounced on him. I was on top.

"Release that cookie damnit! Bakudo No. 4, Hainawa!" He was entangled in the Kido spell. But the Snicker doodle was in it with him! Suddenly Ichigo jumped down the stairs and tackled me! I blushed for a moment

"Where's that frickin' Snicker doodle!" Shouted Ichigo. He turned around and I looked over him, Sonic broke out of the spell somehow and ran off!

"Shit!" Ichigo and I said out load. Crap, Karin must of known too. We saw her running back with the cookie and Sonic right behind her chasing her with a red hand mark on his face. We all dog piled on each other and there was a fight for the cookie. Basically Sonic vs. Ichigo, and me vs. Karin. We all saw the cookies crushed into the ground and we all stop. We looked at each other.

"Im sorry guys," I started, "I've should of let Sonic have it in the first place. He had it first."

"Sorry for slapping you Sonic, it was the last snicker doodle after all." Apologized Karin,

"No don't worry." Said Sonic. "It was a dumb cookies. Sorry for pounding on you Ichigo."

"It's ok, but damn. You can punch!" Replied Ichigo. We all apologized and got along again. But I noticed something. Sonic broke out of Kido, and handled a fight with Ichigo.


	5. Chapter 4, Too long to fit on here

**A/N: Hey! Thank you all for reading this. I got a little irritated. When I tried to edit something on fanfic, it didn't add all the things I wrote on their D: Basically, sorry for update in such a while for chapter 2, and I'm trying A LOT better than before because my favorite author is actually reading this! Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. Don't worry, Zanpakutos are soon to show up in next chapter. I think. I don't know, gotta read to find out right? Anyway, I felt so inspired by you guys, I keep writing! Besides, In a week I leave for vacation for about three weeks. So I won't be writing at that time, so this is making it up.**

**Chapter 4, Knuckles in Love, Kids in Trouble, and Thieving Birds.**

**Shadow's POV**

Dimmit. We actually lost a fight over some giant feeble creatures. These bodies are draining our powers from us and making us look like shit. Rouge and I were taken to a place called 'Urahara Shop'. After waking up, Rouge was still passed out and Silver and Blaze were here too. That woman who brought us here told us a few interesting things. Hollows, (which were the Big Ones, Huh…) and Spirit Pressure. Silver, Blaze and I looked at each other.

"Whoa, kinda all..Um." Said Silver trying to find words. "Sudden?"

"It makes sense to me." I said. "After all Rouge and I fought these things. If our 'Spirit Pressure'- as you say- gets lower, we get weaker?"

"That's correct." said Yourichi.

"How can you make it stronger of prevent it from getting weaker?" asked Blaze.

"In your situation, just get some rest and relax. Stress seems to decrease your Spirit Pressure as well." suggested Yourichi. "We will explain the rest to you later once we get the others to show up."

"That's nice." I said while walking towards a bed then crashing on it.

**Knuckles's POV**

I woke up and found drool all over a pink pillow. Damnit. Wait pink covers and mattress? I'm in a chick's room. Great. I got up and found myself in a red t-shirt and red pants. Holy hell, I'm a human! I had some pretty sweet dreads too. I heard some playful humming coming from the hall. I opened the door and walked down the hallway to find myself in a decent living room, and a kitchen. I looked over and I saw this gorgeous orange haired woman! The curves and such. And then my nose was bleeding. No Knuckles! You mustn't fall in love with a human! I feel like Silver around Blaze. This woman turned around and my nose bleed some more.

"Oh you're awake!" She began with a cute voice, "I'm Orihime Inoue, you were unconscious on the street and it looked like you almost died!" It all came back to me now. My eyes widen.

"Shit, Sonic and the others!" I shouted. Orihime stepped back a bit with a shocked looked on her face.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "My friends are in trouble and I have to save th- ack!" I collapsed on the floor.

I woke up on to bed again and I was surrounded by this light and Orihime had her hands on it. My wounds were gone and I felt a hundred and ten percent better than usual. I sat up slowly.

"How did you do that?" I asked out of amazement. Something seemed to amaze her herself. It's like she got hit by a blast of unknown power of some sort. I wonder… Is it my good looks as a human?

"Are you alright?" I asked. She seemed to have snapped out of it.

"Yep." Replied Orihime. "You were out cold on the streets last night, so I brought you in."

"Cool." I managed to say. "So I'm guessing this is your place then right?"

"Yes." Answered Orihime. She sniffed the air for a minute than she jumped up.

"Food's done!" She ran out of the room and went to the kitchen. I sniffed the air too then I smelled something kind of repulsive.

"Food?" I said to myself. I got up and walked to her living room and that smell got stronger. Orihime popped her head from the kitchen.

"You can have a seat over there!" She pointed. I sat down at a small table in front of a small TV. She brought out a tray of food, and chopsticks (Oh shit, what the hell do I do with these?") and sat down with me.

"Its chicken ramen mixed with beans and chocolate sauce!" said Orihime proudly. What the hell? First of all I looked at my hands and notice my gloves weren't on. Not used to using all five fingers. Second, what the hell am I suppose to do with chopsticks? Third, what the hell IS this stuff? And finally, why is her chest so big? So I sat there basically dumbfounded staring at this… This stuff. So she giggled for a bit.

**Orihime's POV**

I don't really think he is from around here. He seems to blankly stare at the food and not holding the chopsticks right. It's kinda cute.

"Here let me get you a fork." I offered. "What's your name?"

"Knuckles and uh… Thanks!" Replied Knuckles. I hope he isn't from one of those gangs from the other schools. His name sounds like it's from there. But he looks nice, just… Confused at the moment. I went to get him a fork and came back.

"Here you go!" I said while giving him the fork.

"Thanks Orihime." Replied Knuckles as he took the fork. He took a bite and that awkward look on his face turned into a big smile.

"Oh my god! This is great!" Exclaimed Knuckles as he started to dig into the food and ate away. I've never seen anyone who likes my cooking so much!

**Sonic's POV**

Ichigo, Rukia, and I began to start looking for everyone! Ichigo suggested a place called Urahara's Shop. He said it could be a big help. All three of us ran to the shop. What sucked on the way there was I had to stop for them every now and then. You can guess what.

"Were almost there!" announced Rukia. We stopped at a store selling TVs. At the display the news was on. Three thieves robbed a jewelry store. A large man with his gray hair going back, a skinny teen girl with purple long hair and a teen guy with a green fauxhawk. They were all wearing goggles. There wanted now and they were riding on "some kind of flying skate board." Oh no. Jet, Wave, and Storm. Those idiots. Now we know there nearby. We kept going until we finally reached the shop.

"This is it." said Ichigo. We all went inside. There was a kid with his red hair is slicked back and he wore a sleeveless blue shirt, edged with white and grey pants and a girl with a perpetual blush on her cheeks. Her hair was parted down the middle, with two strands of her bangs in the middle of her face, opposing each other and she was wearing a school uniform.

"Hey Ichigo, whose the spiky blue haired kind?" said the red head boy with a commanding tone.

"Shut it Jinta, that's really not of your concern right now." replied Ichigo. Well, I can safely assume that brat is actually a friend of Ichigo. But I'm not sure about the girl.

"Are you looking for Urahara-San Ichigo-San?" asked the girl with a shy voice. Well, she's the opposite of that boy.

"Yea, is he here at the moment?" Said Ichigo,

"Of course, I'll bring him here right away." offered the girl. She went off down the narrow hallway in the back of this cramped store. It's small and full of shelves of unusual products. Soul Candy? I wonder what that is. The girl came back with a man who Im going to assume who's Urahara.

"Well, if it isn't Ichigo!" Said the man in a welcoming tone.

"Hey Kisuke, I brought someone who I think you might be interested in. "Replied Ichigo. Ichigo stepped to the side and pointed me out. They turned their heads at me.

"Hi, I'm Sonic." I greeted.

"Well in case you haven't known, I am Kisuke Urahara." Greeted Kisuke, "And I am the owner of the shop, Those two over there are Jinta Hanakari and Ururu Tsumugiya.

"Pleased to meet you Sonic-San." Greeted Ururu with a bow. Jinta only let out a grunt.

"So anyways what do you think Urahara-San?" Said Ichigo. Kisuke thought for a moment.

"Hold on a minute, I have some people that he might want to see." Said Kisuke as we went down the hallway and called some people down. A dark skin gothic guy with spiky black hair with red highlights, a light skin guy with white spiky hair in a unusual style, a girl with white hair and makeup, and a girl with purple hair in a ponytail with a red gem on the middle of her forehead. I knew exactly who they were. Shadow, Silver, Rouge, and Blaze. They were all shocked to see me as a human as I was to them. Silver gave me a high-five and Blaze gave me a hug. Both Shadow and Rouge only stood their wishing I wasn't here. How could I tell? Well after years of "continentally running into them while stopping Eggman".

"Nice to see your well Sonic," Exclaimed Silver, "I guess Eggman blasted you too then huh?"

"Well, sadly." I replied.

"Now it's the five of us!" exclaimed Blaze. "I wonder where everyone else it. I hope Cream is ok."

"What I really wonder what Knuckles is doing right now."

**Knuckles's POV**

This is the best time that I have ever been sent to another world in my life! Orihime and I had a lot of fun today. Watching movies, hanging around at the mall, etc. We were back at her place and she began to talk to me.

"Where are you from?" Asked Orihime. Shit. There ends the fun. Well, I saw her powers, maybe she would believe me if I tell her the truth. No, she would think I'm crazy or something. No, a guardian of the Master Emerald doesn't lies to good people!

"Well, it's kind of a long story. You wouldn't believe me." I said attempting to get her off of the subject. But something tells me she won't give up.

"It's ok, I'm Listening." replied Orihime with a nice smile. Aw what the hell. Here goes nothing.

"I'm actually from a different world. I know it sound weird, and I'm not an alien. Me and my friends were taking down a villain named Robotnik who was trying to dominate our world." I started, "As we were fighting him he blast us with this wired space ray that transported all of us here. That explains how I got here." I felt the awkward silence in the air. Damnit, here comes the part where she thinks I'm crazy and kicks me out.

"Wow, you must have been through a lot haven't you?" asked Orihime. Wait a minute, what?

"I know how it's like actually." said Orihime, "Being into different worlds and stuff."

"Does that explain your powers?" I asked,

"No. I got them here." answered Orihime. She began to explain to me how she got them by fighting these things called Hollows. She explained what they were and stuff about soul reapers and her friend named Ichigo Kurosaki was a soul reaper. Basically, Hollows are bad; Soul Reapers are good in my definition. We had a long talk about this stuff. I told her I was the guardian of the Master Emerald and explained about the Chaos Emeralds. It was getting late and she offered that she would take the couch but I said I would. Before she could say anything else, I was fast asleep.

**Cream's POV (about a couple hours before Knuckles went to sleep.)**

I woke up on an air mattress in a room with a girl with pink hair and a red head band and a blonde boy with messy hair. I sat up and noticed I was wearing a cream colored long sleeved shirt and pants. The other two got up then it hit me.

"Tails, Amy?" I called out in a quiet voice. They both got up and looked at me and smiled.

"Cream?" They both said together. Then they looked at each other and said each other's names. Yay! We are all together again! Except for the others. I wonder what happened to them? All three of us got up and went to check out the place. Nothing unusual, just an ordinary apartment. We all stopped in our tracks to see a large man sitting on a chair in what seems to be the living room reading. He had dark skin and looked very muscular. The man also had some chin hair. He turned to us.

"You're all awake, my name is Sado." greeted Sado. "Sado Yasutora."

"I'm Amy Rose, and these are my friends Cream, and Miles Prower. But likes to be called Tails." Said Amy introducing us to him.

"I found you guys unconscious on the side of the road in front of my apartment." Explain Sado.

"Thank you for bringing us in ." I Said.

"Yea, who knows where we would be." Said Tails. Sado stood up and closed his book.

"Come with me." Said Sado in a quiet voice which seemed to of gotten Amy's attention. And maybe more.

Mr. Sado, Amy, Tails, and I went outside and walked to a park. No one was there but us. He walk away from us a few feet.

"_Brazo Derecho del Gigante._" Announced Sado in a quiet voice. His arm was covered all the way up to his shoulder in a liquid. The liquid solidified into a form of armor that was simply amazing. He turned at us with a threatening look and charged right at us!


	6. Chapter 5 Destinies

**A/N: Hey guys, I bit of changed plans in this chapter. I have a question. Why the hell is Chad attacking Tails? I don't know… Of course, you gotta read. Please, more reviews. It really helps.**

**To Gamefreak; What do you mean before or after the timeskip? As in the certain place where the Bleach world takes in?**

**To Kagehime-sama53; :3**

**Chapter 5, Attacking Giants, Destinies, and Soul Cutters**

**Tail's POV**

I couldn't believe this! The man who took us in and helped us recover is now trying to kill us? He launched his first attack on us with a seriously fast punch. There was no way Amy and Cream could dodge this! So I took the hit. I was sent flying until I hit a tree and fell to the ground. I got back up barley and coughed up some blood. Amy and Cream looked at me out of horror. I had to think of something. They were running towards me.

"Tails! Are you alright?" screamed Amy. Cream couldn't hold in her tears when she was right next to me.

"I'm all right," I said weakly but trying to keep a strong tone in my voice, "We got to focus on taking down Sado."

"If I only had something that was like my Piko Hammer." said Amy. I scanned the area for any hand held weapon for Amy to use. She is strong, but not that strong. Crap! Here he comes!

"El Directo!" He shouted while punching towards us. A blast of what seems to be white energy coming towards us. I couldn't block this one. I nodded my head at Amy, and tackles Cream to get both of us out of the way while Amy jumped the other way. Just at the nick of time, we managed to dodge.

"Aha!" said Amy out loud. It looks like she found something. It was a steel baseball bat. I sat cream near a pile of bushes so Sado can't see her.

"Stay here." I whispered to her. She sat down with a very scared look on her face. Dang, I hate seeing her sad like that. I ran through the forest near the park to look for a weapon. I couldn't get the police involved. Where would we stay after? Then there would be no way to find Sonic and the others at all. I think we should try to take Sado down then use his apartment as a base for a little while. I found a larger cable with a larger plug at the end. This was perfect! I remember using something similar to this from the Extreme Gear Gran Prix back in Metal City! Question is do my powers work?

I picked up the plug and saw if there was any electricity sparking from it. Only a little was sparking. That's good enough! I ran back to the park with the oversized plug to face Sado with Amy, and with my luck I saw Amy swinging her bat right at Sado's side! Way to go Amy! There was a hard thunk noise that was heard.

"Is that all?" said Sado in his quiet voice. The look on Amy face was bad! Sado swing his metallic arm and send Amy flying! He didn't hit her though. I charged in from behind. With good stealth, and speed, I attacked Sado's back hoping to cause some damage. The electric shock was going through his body. He only grunted then swung his metallic arm back barley missing me the first time, and then he grabbed my shirt collar and threw me forward then used the El Directo move at me while I was in the air. Out of instinct, I used the plug to swing it around in a circle making a fan like motion attempting to block the attack. It was still pushing me but not making contact with my body, only the plug.

"Tails." worried Cream. She was whispering but I could still hear her. The El Directo disappeared and I was found falling in a lake ten feet from the ground. I swam back to the surface just in time to see Amy striking Sado's collar bone with the bat. I couldn't hear anything but I saw him grab Amy's wrist and tossed her at the lake right next to me.

"Where's Cream?" gasped Amy.

"She's safe." I answered swimming to shore with her right behind me. Sado began to walk towards the pile of bushes in the nearby forest were Cream was hiding. Oh No Cream!

**Cream's POV**

No. I don't know but Mr. Sado's good! But I don't know why he's attacking us. I heard the clicking of his shoes coming closer to me. Tears were coming down my eyes. It was only a matter of time before he strikes. I heard Tails running towards him. But something was different about him. He was mad and fierce. I saw a yellowish orange aura from him. It was over whelming strong. Mr. Sado took a step back. Tails punched him and send him flying! Tails was trying to protect me.

**Tails's POV**

Threatening Cream, I won't allow it! This energy coming from inside me was amazing, I threw a punch at his torso and that made him flew back a few feet. Sado was reappeared behind me somehow. Was this teleportation? He hit me with El Directo head on and I fell back and hit the ground. Everything was blurry. I looked over to my right a little bit and saw Cream crying. No... This can't be...

"_Call my name..." _said a voice. I don't know where it came from, but I passed out.

**Amy's POV**

Oh no, Tails! The poor boy's out cold. Before I could strike now, another man appeared next to Sado

"Chad, that's enough." He said,

"Alright Urahara." Replied Sado. Chad? What? The man referred to Urahara picked up tails in both hands and walked up to Cream and I.

"It's ok guys, that was only training," Urahara attempted explained but I cutted in.

"Training?" I exploded. "That was not training! That man almost killed us and nearly did to Tails! I don't know who you people are but we aren't going to wonder off and do what you want! Cream nodded. Someone else appeared with blue spiky hair and ran up to us.

"Amy, its ok, Kisuke is right." He said. Wait a minute… That sounded like Sonic! It is him! I gave him a big hug to show him how much I missed him and still love him. But of course, he tries to fight his feelings and tries to escape as usual.

"Amy, that's enough now." Said Sonic, "We gotta get Tail's back at the sho- you… Killing… Me!" Oh no! I was squeezing poor Sonic for too long! I let go of him and he was relieve. Riiiiiiiight.

"Just follow us and we will explain." Said Sonic. "Everyone else is there. Well, except Knuckles. We still don't know where he is yet."

Sometime later we arrived in a place called Urahara's shop. It must of belong to that man from earlier. I won't forgive him or Sado. Tails did regain conscious but stayed quiet for the rest of the trip for some reason.

**Sonic's POV**

Now Amy, Cream, and Tails joined the crew and I wonder if Urahara's plan worked and if Tails had some kind of power now. A few minutes later and red headed woman came in with a guy with red dreads. I wonder who that could be.

"Hey Knuckles!" I called out,

"Hey Sonic!" Knuckles called back, "You look stupider than ever!" Yep, that was Knuckles. Everyone got back together real well. There was hugs, handshakes, high fives, and all sorts of stuff. But the one thing that went through all of our heads was 'What the hell is going on?'.

"Ok ok," Said Kisuke trying to calm everyone down. The noise was gone.

"As we can all see, you guys ended up here by a space-time dimension correct?" Asked Kisuke.

"Yes, but it was short and I remember going through a purplish tunnel that looked pretty disturbing." answered Silver. We all agreed with him

"I believe that was a type of Dangai which is a tunnel that allows you to cross dimensions and worlds." explained Kisuke. "Now is the time I explain some stuff to you that you should know." We were all ears. Ichigo and his friends stood next to Kisuke.

"This is the world of the Living, as you refer to as Earth." Explained Kisuke, "The world of the living is where people and animals live life until death. Then pass on to a place called the Soul Society. Sometimes, spirits can't move on and become a Plus and stay on Earth for their own reason. If a plus stay for too long, then they become Hollows." Shadow and Rouge shot their heads up. Im sorry, but did anyone else is noticing the drawings that Rukia mad that she's holding above Kisuke as a slide show? Ha! Priceless.

"I remember now. Those giant monsters that attack and tries to eat other souls." said Shadow.

"That's correct Shadow," Said Kisuke. "Hollows are souls that actually lose meaning and give up on everything."

"How can you defeat these Hollows?" Asked Knuckles.

"That's what Im going to explain." Answered Kisuke, "Soul Reapers kills Hollows and sends Pluses to the Soul Society. Soul Reapers are military from the Soul Society and their main base of operations is a place called the Seireitei. Soul Reapers are souls in the Soul Society with strong souls capable of using magic called Kido and obtaining Zanpakutos. Zanpakutos is a Soul Reapers' main weapon. Every Zanpakuto is different in its own way. A Soul Reaper or even an individual soul can obtain one if the Zanpakuto within the soul or Soul Reaper decides whether or not its owner is worthy." This talk still went on explaining about Zanpakutos and Spirit Pressure and all of it. Captains, lieutenants, everything. I guess it was hard to believe all of that but hey, what haven't we went through yet? So Kisuke also explained to us about… Us. We have to actually get our Zanpakuto to regain our powers and stand a chance against Hollows in this world. We are not weak, this world changed us and seem to have drained our powers. But hey, I don't like winning the easy way. I like this challenge.

"So how about it?" asked Kisuke. "We train you to your limits, and see if your Zanpakuto thinks your worthy. You might actually get home if all of you regain you powers." Without hesitation, we all agreed. Kisuke smiled.

"We'll get started tomorrow." said Kisuke. "Right now, you all met each other again and could use some rest. I have rooms ready for each of you tomorrow."

"Wait," Interrupted Knuckles, "What if you are comfortable in the place you're already at?" Shadow and I looked at Knuckles.

"What makes you say that?" Said Shadow,

"Well um… You know, like, why not?" Said Knuckles. Well something tells me he was at that red head's house. Wow.

"Nope." answered Kisuke. After his 'speech', we all began to talk to each other to get to know one another. People were all around the shop like it was some kind of party. I went over to Tails who looks seriously stressed out.

"Hey buddy," I called out, "What's putting you down?" I looked up from the floor.

"Just thinking that all." Replied Tails. "Im quite impressed of Urahara's idea for a surprise attack that was suppose to threaten Cream's, mine and Amy's lives. Actually, a voice called out to me right before I passed out. I think that was my Zanpakuto." I had a surprised look on my face.

"Really?" I question, "If that's so, I think you should tell Urahara now." Tails nodded his head no.

"Not tonight." answered Tails. "I will ask tomorrow morning about it." As Tails and I continued our conversation, Knuckles appeared with that girl and Ichigo.

"Hey guys!" said Knuckles. Uh oh.

"So this was the poor girl eh Knux?" I teased. Ichigo and Tails laughed and the girl giggled a bit.

"Oh ha ha, that's funny." Lied Knuckles.

"So, who are you?" I asked the girl.

"My name is Orihime Inoue; I found Knuckles and brought him in." Introduced Orihime, "He's quite the charming one!"

Tails and I busted out laughing. It was too funny! Knuckles, charming? That's like Shadow. Wearing makeup! Wait…

"Shut it blue boy or I'll rearrange your face!" Threaten Knuckles. I was still laughing but stopped. He wouldn't hit me, but its best not to push him here.

**Blaze's POV**

So far everyone was ok with each other. I was standing alone near a wall. Cream and Amy seem to have gotten along with Chad. That's good. Rukia and Rouge came up to me.

"So Blaze," Stared Rouge. Oh great, this is going to be interesting. She never talked to me before unless it was the Olympics.

"I heard you had a thing for Silver." Assumed Rouge. I blushed a bit and my eyes widen. I don't like him or anything; we're just really great friends.

"Turning red are we?" Teased Rukia. My face got brighter.

"What are you even talking about? I don't have a thing for him." I said trying to get them off of me.

"Don't play that game with us, we seen you play all googlely eyes with him." Said Rouge. Dammit! No, I don't like him like that!

**Kisuke's POV**

I went outside with Yourichi.

"Well so far, things are going more than good." I explained, "They should be working on Zanpakutos tomorrow." Yourichi looked at me.

"Kisuke, do you know what you're doing?" wondered Yourichi. I didn't see why she asked that. She already knows what's going to happen.

"Of course I do," I replied, "Tomorrow is going to be the real test. It's going to be a matter of life and death for all of them." Multiple Hollow roars were heard in the distance.

**Shadow's POV**

I shot my head up.

"Fuck." I whispered.


	7. Chapter 6, To Become a Soul Reaper

**Hey Guys! I'm back! And slowly posting one chapter at a time. I need some help. Iv'e noticed Iv'e used 'Said' a lot. Any other words like that I can use? This chapter was for Kagehime-sama53. Beastly hollow slaying action._. Any suggestions and what not just review. Reviews really help. Any questions and/or comments?**

**To Gamefreak: This take place in the most recent events of bleach. After Ichigo's fullbring stuff. **

**Chapter 6, To Become a Soul Reaper**

**Shadow's POV**

No, no, no, no! I stood there with a pissed off look on my face. Hollows. Just fucking great. Wait a minute, am I the only one who can sense this? Everyone else is having good time chatting and Im actually the only one who gives a crap? Wait, no Tails did too. We both looked at each other and ran outside. Everyone followed us.

**Sonic's POV**

Ok, I see where this is going now. We all – me, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Cream, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Kisuke, and Yourichi - went outside. Wow! There's like, hundreds of them! They all began to charge right at us! Ichigo took out a piece of wood shaped like a pentagon with a skull shape in the middle and placed it on his chest. I get it, the Combat Pass that Kisuke talked about! Ichigo in his Soul Reaper form jumped out of his body. His sword looked cool. It reminded me of an axe in a way. I notice an X on his chest keeping a part of his Soul Reaper clothes together. Rukia put a pill in her mouth and jumped out of her body. But her body was taken over by what seems to be her opposite. Mod Soul, right. Chad brought out his Fullbring(I mean it, Kisuke explained EVERYTHING), and Orihime stand behind with Cream.

"Wait a minute," started Shadow, "There not as fierce as I remember it to be." I smiled.

"Well that doesn't matter!" I said. This was going to be exciting! I ran out to battle along with Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze, and Silver.

"Sonic!" Yelled Ichigo, "You and your friends guard the shop, we got the others on the outside!" Damn it… Well, he has a point. Without soul reaper powers at the moments, were kinda at a disadvantage. But still, we still have our powers. Just only at a weaker state. Hollows from above came flying down towards us. Shadow shot Chaos Spears at it and they were wiped out like nothing!

"Never again will I be humiliated by these low life forms again!" Yelled Shadow. Damn! He was serious. Bulky like hollows were coming from the east. Knuckles and Silver were on it. Silver closed his eyes and hold out his hands. He was using telekinesis to throw hollows that were getting to close back. But it seems to have put a strain on him. More hollows were coming in at the front. Ha! My time to shine. I ran faster than the speed of sound! I confronted the hollows at the front and gave them a fight they won't forget! I roundhouse kicked the nearest hollow in the gut. While that one fell back, another on came from behind me attempting to cut me with its blade like arms. I sided stepped and witnessed it cut down its own ally. Then a jumped up and did a front flip and kicked it down. This technique was known as Axe Kick. I remember that. Two flying hollows were coming from my left and right side. I jumped up and watched them crashed into each other. I did a Sonic Spin (Which hurt like a bitch!), and smashed there masks open! The adrenaline was amazing!

**Ichigo's POV**

Wow! Look at them go! I was in the air taking out about twenty hollows at a time by using Getsuga Tensho. I look down at Sonic and his friends. I felt Sonic's Spiritual Pressure increasing ever second. He's getting close. So was Knuckles. More bulky hollows were after him. One of them charged right from behind! But Knuckles stood there and elbowed it in the face. He ran up to another hollow. Avoiding each blow, he ripped off both of its arms and smashed it's face in with a right punch! He grabbed two hollows with one hand each and smashed them both together. He was looking angry now.

"You motha fucking beasts think you could actually take us down?" He yelled, "Our powers may have dropped but our spirits fight on!" I felt Knuckles's Spirit Pressure increase massively! I looked at sonic. Well, tried too. He was going to fast!

"Come on!" Taunted Sonic, "Is that it?" Sonic was literally drilling through hollows!

I looked at Blaze. She was in the sky hopping on top of hollows and burning them causing them to crash down into the ground. She was shooting fire balls at aerial hollows. She runs on top of each hollow while shooting at others. A serious looked formed on her face.

I saw Silver locked in combat with hollows surrounding him. He was like a puppet master. He was controlling a hollow, having it demolish other hollows. Once that hollow was the only one left, he had it crushed into a ball. More like a bloody pulp.

Tails was using electrical cords as a thunder whip. He stood on top of the building and whipping hollows in the face with electricity at least like, I don't know, 10,000 volts of electricity? Tails lassoed a hollow and pulled on it causing the hollow to fall down. He used the other cord in his other hand to whip it on its mask.

Now Shadow, was on the west side of the shop. He was using a Chaos Spear as a lance. He was running at a hollow. It tried to punch Shadow but he sliced open it's arm. He jumped off the ground and trusted the Chaos Spear in the hollow's forehead. Still airborne, he turned around a threw the spear at three other hollows standing in a straight line. The Chaos Spear looked similar to Lanza del Relampago.

**Tails's POV**

Things were getting rougher. I barely escaped an attack from a blade like hollow. I used the cord and swing it sideways cutting the hollow the hollow into two. I looked over at Sonic. Oh no! I don't think he knows but it looked like a stampede of hollows were coming after him! In a supersonic second, jumped off the roof and ran towards Sonic. I was by his side. The power leaking from him was over whelming strong! We stood side to side waiting from the stampede.

"Ready buddy ol' pal?" Sonic asked with a smile,

"Always!" I replied with a nod. Sonic took down the first one with an Axe Kick. Another one was going to get him but I got it first with a Thunder Whip. The next hollow appeared between us. I jumped through its hollow hole and send a wave of electricity through it. It was on fire! Sonic and I were back to back. He was Smashing them down with spins, kicks, and punched while I was whipping, kicking, and flipping away at them!

**Sonic's POV**

This was amazing! This was a seriously great time Tails and I were having! I heard a voice in my head. Tails and I were still locked in combat. While we were fighting I heard a voice.

"_You are worthy of my power now. Call me name Sonic. It is time."_ Said this mysterious voice in my head. Great, now things were getting interesting. Tails had the same look on his face too. Our Zanpakuto was calling out to us! Tails and I jumped up in the air. I don't know how but I release my Spiritual pressure to a point where I could hear it's name.

"_Sonic, my name is,"_

"Go as fast as the speed of sound!" I commanded, "Kazenoharnezumi! (Hedgehog of the Wind)"

**Tails's POV**

This was it. I released my spirit pressure to the point where I could hear my Zanpakuto's name!

"_Young Miles, My name is,"_

"Strike lighting from the sky, Kanebanraikitsune (Metal Thunder Fox)!" I commanded.

Sonic and I had Soul Reaper forms now. Sonic's had no sleeves, and had a blue sash around his waist. His Zanpakuto looked awesome! The handle looked like a knight's swords handles. It was blue with really cool designed of a tornado and what looks like Sonic in his "ball" form creating it. The guard was shaped just like Sonic's trademark symbol. You know, like his flag from the Olympics. The blade itself was large. It was glowing a bluish aura. The sword was the color blue. The design on the blade was a red dragon shooting flames to the guard of the sword.

My Zanpakuto had a regular Kanata handle. It was yellow, and the guard had steel tails stretching about a foot wide from both sides of the sword. The blade was long and wide. It was also very shiny. I notice the yellow and blue electrical currents running from the bottom of the handle to the tip of the blade. My Soul Reaper uniform had sleeves and a yellow strap from my right shoulder going down to the left side of my waist. There was something on my back to hold my Zanpakuto in. Sonic hold out his sword with both hands.

"Aoi," Started Sonic, "Tatsumaki (Blue Tornado)!" I blue whirlwind shot through from the tip of his sword and wiped out the stampede of hollows with a single blow! My turn. I hold up my Zanpakuto horizontally.

"Raikou Parusu (Lighting Pulse)"! I said. Blue lighting stricken a hollow. Then the same lighting traveled to another, then another, creating a chain of lighting. Everything became a blur and I fell over.

Rukia's POV

It was about; thirty minutes later after the hollows were vanquished. Sonic and Tails obtained there Zanpakutos. It was an amazing sight! The best friends got them at the same time! That only leaves seven more. There was a large room In the back of the shop. Sonic and Tails were resting back there. Silver and the others were back there too talking to each other about today. Ugh! I feel stupid. A hollow caught me off guard and knocked me down to the ground in front of Cream. Orihime was going to heal me but Cream was healing me. She may not have the capabilities of combat, but maybe arts of healing instead. Ichigo approached me.

"Wow, did you see that?" Asked Ichigo in a good mood,

"No Ichigo, I was too busy eating snicker doodles." I teased. "Of course I did! Those two have a great amount of Spirit Pressure and what seems to be strong Zanpakutos." Ichigo nodded.

"For just newcomers of gaining a Zanpakuto that was truly incredible!" Exclaimed Ichigo. Kisuke walked up to use.

"Hey Rukia, Ichigo," Greeted Kisuke, "That was some great fighting today."

"Yea, especially when Sonic and Tails got their Zanpakuto." Said Ichigo. Kisuke scratched his head.

"Well I need to ask you guys a big favor." Said Kisuke, "Not just for me, for them too."

"What is it?" I asked, wondering what he might 'asked' us to do,

"First, I need you to take Sonic and his friends to the mall. For clothing and stuff so they feel more comfortable around here." Explained Kisuke, "Second, I need you to go around the city with them. Find them a place to stay maybe." So wait a minute, a tour? A rarely know this town myself!

"Sure." Agreed Ichigo. Damn it.

Sonic's POV

Owwww, my head… I woke up on a bed in Kisuke's Shop. I remembered last night. That's right! I have a Zanpakuto now! I jumped off the bed onto the ground.

"Yahoo!" I shouted in joy. Then I fell backwards on the bed with a smile. Now were one step closer to getting home! The door slid open and Tails was on the other side.

"Good morning Sonic!" Greeted Tails,

"Hey, mornin' buddy!" I greeted back. Both of us were in a good mood. "Are the others still around?"

"Yep!" Answered Tails. "We all have our own rooms for now. But we gotta get dressed because Ichigo and his friends are giving us a tour around town today and we are getting some new clothes!" To me, that was great news. I kinda got tired of wearing the same stuff for about two days now. Sadly, this is Ichigo's. Long story, his dad kinda got in the way. At least it was better than that robe. I got up from off the bed.

"Alright Tails, let's go." I said. We walked out of my room and down the hall to the main room. Everyone was there. Besides Ichigo and his friends. Knukles was talking to Silver, while Cream, Blaze, and Amy were giggling about something. Shadow and Rouge were chatting in a corner about something serious. Tails and I walked up to Knuckles and Silver.

"Hey!" greeted Knuckles, "Your awake finally." I find this ironic. I'm usually the first one up.

"How do you feel since yesterday guys?" Asked Silver.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Started Tails, "Feels like I got my powers back. But only in Soul Reaper form.

"Same for me, I can run like normal again." I agreed with Tails.

"Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Orihime walked in the shop." The girls were together automatically talking about confusing stuff like, clothes I guess. Well, time to go. Ichgio, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Chad, Shadow and I were on our way out. Seems as if the boys and girls split up. We were walking down the bust street of Karakura.

"Well guys," Started Ichigo, "We gotta find you some new stuff to wear."

"Do you think Japan has a Wal-mart around here?" Wondered Knuckles. We a laughed at the joke. "Seriously." We found a mall and went inside. I found this ironic too. Guys shopping for clothes. Aw hell, I'm going to find some games or manga around here while I'm at it. Once we found a clothes shop, we all entered. Ichigo and Chad watched us picked out our new stuff. We went to try them on right away.

Ichigo's POV

This was funny. If only the girl were here. Sonic stepped out first wearing dark blue jeans with a black dragon design on the bottom left leg of the jeans. He had a white t-shirt with a large gold ring on it. He had a blue sweatshirt on top of that along with his gloves and shoes. He had a pair of blue sunglasses on his forehead.

Tails walked out wearing a yellow sweat shirt with a white and yellow tail design on the hood. He had a black t-shirt under saying in a white print MPH. He was wearing blue shorts going right below his knees. He had these high tech goggles of his on his fore head.

Knuckles walked out wearing green pants with holes on the knees. He had a red t-shirt with a picture of a crescent moon on it. He had silver brass knuckles, a red chain wallet and a belt with fake bullets on it.

Shadow walked out with a black leather jacket, black south pole jeans with skull designs, a chain wallet, black leather fingerless gloves, a black and white long sleeve polo. With face had red and black piercings.

Silver walked out wearing a light blue jean jacket with a long sleeve white shirt underneath. He had sky blue jeans and a silver necklace saying 'Psychic'. They were all set. Also with bags of clothes, games, and manga. What pissed me off is that I had to buy the god damn clothes. I did a face palm. Kisuke!


	8. Chapter 7, Speed, Power and Skill

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for taking so long, microsoft word decided to be a complete pile of shhhhhhh... Poop. So yea, well, here you are! Da amazing chapter seven! Looking forward to reviews guys!  
**

**Chapter 7, This Girls' Time Out, Speed, Power, and Skill**

**Rukia's POV**

It's great for these girls to finally get out and find some new clothes. Kisuke forgot to lend us some money. But that's OK! I'm sure he'll pay us back after were done here. The girls and I talked about a lot! It appears Blaze won't admit to herself that she clearly likes Silver. Amy seems to be a little obsessed with Sonic. I can also imagine Cream and Tails! That would be so cute! We were in a shop now. We gathered Make-up, jewelry, and clothes. Orihime and I watched as they ran into the dressing rooms trying on there favorite clothes. We giggled a bit.

Amy was the first one out. She looked really pretty! She wore a red headband, red tight t-shirt with a pink heart on it, pink tight jeans, a large silver belt, red lipstick and a blue necklace.

"What do you think?" Amy asked while posing.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Orhime, "Amazing!"

"Who are you trying to impress?" I wondered. Because you can clearly see the outline of her bra under that shirt.

"Sonic!" Said Amy proudly. I did a face palm.

Cream stepped out shyly. Awww, adorable! She had a cute light orange dress that only went down right to above her knees, and a tan sweat shirt. Her hair was in pigtails. She was also wearing black stockings. Orihime, Amy, and I awed and almost had tears coming out. As we were waiting, We heard Rouge complaining that her clothes don't while Blaze was taking a while putting on her clothes.

"Rukia," Said Amy, "When are we going to start getting our Zanpakutos?" I sat down and thought for a minute.

"Well that all depends." I answered. "I believe that Sonic and Tails got there Zanpakutos because of the heat of the battle."

"Sonic and Tails were always fighting together. They're best friends that you can't separate." Said Amy. "Maybe that triggered the Zanpakutos."

"But what worries me is that they both said that they didn't see there zanpakuto spirits." I said.

"Your right!" Exclaimed Cream, "Will they be okay?"

"They will be fine, they just have to train." I explained. I hope so. The same thing happened to Ichigo.

Blaze walked out of her dressing room. She had a purple sweater with a darker purple cat playing with a red yarn on it. Her hair was in a ponytail. She was also wearing white jeans, two ruby earrings - one on each side - and purple eyeliner.

"Do I look okay?" Asked Blaze a little nervously. We all smiled.

"You look great." I said.

Finally Rouge shows up. What the? She was wearing skin tight black sweatpants with light blue jean short shorts, a small white tank top that went above her bellybutton, two diamond earrings on each side, black eyeliner, red lipstick, and fingernail polish.

"Alright so anyway should we be going?" Asked Rouge while holding a little mirror while putting on more makeup.

Orihime, Amy, Cream, Blaze and I all switched confused looks.

"Are you really going to walk around Karakura in that?" I asked. Rouge raised and eyebrow at me.

"Of course silly little girl." She replied with a smile while rubbing my head. What the hell? Who is she calling little? I looked around the area. Besides Cream, I am the shortest. I looked at my figure and compared it to everyone else. Damn it.

**Silver's POV**

We were walking up in front of Karakura High School. Ichigo and Chad stopped.

"What are we doing here for?" Asked Tails. Yeah, what exactly are we doing here?

"I hope you don't mind but you guys are going to start school here." Said Ichigo.

"Ok I know we have been going through some real crap and I refuse to go to a high school." Exclaimed Shadow.

"Well it was Kisuke's idea." Said Ichigo. "Something about... Well, I don't quite remember." Ichigo chuckled a bit.

"If it helps getting what we are after, then yes!" Said Sonic. Chaos Emeralds? I know what he was saying now. I wonder if Kisuke knows about anything. Speaking of that, we were on our way back to Urahara's shop. Apon arrival, the girls we there. Whoa, They look different.

"Hi Sonic!" Said Amy in a seductive voice. Have fun Amy, but I'm not falling for it. Kisuke stepped out for the back room.

"Well well everyone," Greeted Kisuke as usual. "I guess it's time for some serious training. We are on the trail of achieving Zanpakutos. Getting those will bring you one step closer of getting home. And getting your Chaos Emeralds." Whoa whoa whoa, how does he know about the emeralds? Kisuke smiled and opened up a trap door on the floor.

"Go ahead." Said Kisuke with a mischievous smile. We entered the trap door. It was leading a long way down to a underground training facility. This place was huge! All of the rocky landscape and painted sky. Ururu, Jinta, Tessai and Yourichi were waiting for us down there. Wait a minute, There was a large, silver man with his hair slicked back wearing sunglasses, a black leather jacked and grey jeans and a meteor like ring. There was also a woman with long purple hair, black leather jacket, purple jean shorts, long black stockings, and a meteor like necklace. Finally a teen with a green fauxhawk, Extreme Gear glasses, black leather jacket with some neon green designs, wearing dark green jeans, and a meteor like wrist band.

"Boss, it looks like Sonic and his little gang." Announced the gray haired man.

"Jet, Wave and Storm!" Exclaimed Sonic. It was them! Jet pulled out a Zanpakuto from his belt loop of his jeans and pointed it at Sonic.

"Okay then hedgehog!" Started Jet, "Lets see whos the fastest AND strongest!" Kisuke was behind Jet and poked him really hard with his cane on the back of his head. Jet fell down face first on the rocky ground unconscious. While Wave rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about that," Apologized Kisuke, "In case you were wondering, we found them fighting hollows and they all already have Zanpakutos." It's amazing what they are doing when we aren't around!

"Jet didn't think it would be fair if Sonic didn't get a Zanpakuto yet so he decided to help yall." Explained Wave. Sonic sctrached his head.

"Well I hate to break it to you but me and Tails already got ours." Proclaimed Sonic. Storm and Jet sweat drooped with Jet looked up and fell back down again.

"Damnit." Muffled Jet through the dirt.

"Anyways, lets begin!" Announced Kisuke, "first up, I need the fastest people in your group!" Sonic automatically stepped up along with Shadow. Yourichi walked infront of kisuke.

"Well then boys, I hope you like a little game of tag!" Exclaimed Yourichi. Sonic laughed and Shadow crossed his arms and sighed. Just then, Yourichi disappeared in a instant! Sonic stopped laughing and Shadow's eyes popped open. Sonic then smirked and was gone leaving behind a trail of light running after Yourichi.

"Urahara," Said Shadow, "Whats the meaning of this." Kisuke smiled.

"Yourichi is the Flash Master." Explained Kisuke "She so fast, it's a blur! Any who, catching her, or trying to will help you gain the flash step ability." Shadow was still watching the game.

"I understand." Said Shadow. in a instant, he was gone joining the game.

"Next up, I need our strongest!" Exclaimed Kisuke, Knuckles chuckled and walked up. I decided to too (Think about it, besides Knuckles, it's me by a long shot.) I glanced at Blaze wondering if she was impress or not. Well, I noticed Amy and Cream were giggling. Ugh.. Silver, it's not too late to back down now. Ururu put on a pair of pink boxing gloves and protective gear and handed some to me and Knuckles which were red and white.

"What's this about?" Wondered Knuckles. I put them on then it hit me. Were we going to fight this school girl? Blaze gave me a 'wtf are you doing you dumb ass' look. I sighed. Knuckles was stretching and got into boxing position.

"Knuckles?" Yelled Amy, "What the hell are you doing?" Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Look," Started Knuckles, "I'm not I don't care if Im fighting a girl or not, I'm not sexist. If she can fight, then hell I say bring it on!" Amy stood quiet and Rouge nodded her head agreeing with Knuckles. With amazing speed, Ururu appeared infront of Knuckles and threw a right punch right at Knuckles across his face and send him 50 feet in the air! He landed back down on a boulder! What the hell! I quickly glanced at Blaze and notice her expression change to a 'sorry Silver, good luck' and a slight nervous chuckle. Ururu went after me now and I successfully dodged her super powered right punch, but sadly she spun around and kick me in my side and threw me through several boulders until I finally hit a wall.

**Blaze's POV**

Oh, poor Silver! I wish I could help, but I don't think I stand a chance. Knuckles got back up and jumped down behind Ururu. He grabbed her wrist and threw her until she hit a boulder.

"heh heh, if it wasn't for this protective gear, I'd be fucked!" Joked Knuckles. Ururu got back up in a second and her eyes turn yellow. We could feel her spirit pressure rising. Knuckles put on his serious face.

"Alright then, I'll take you on." Whispered Knuckles calmly. Kisuke turned to us.

"Can our most skillful characters come on up?" Asked Kisuke with his usual smile. Rouge, Amy, and I stepped forward.

"Good," Said Kisuke. He pointed at what seems to be an obstical course.

"Have fun." He said. I found out the catch. Shooting fire and spikes and swinging swords and flails. Looks like theirs no time to waste!

**Cream's POV**

Everyone's training so hard. It was amazing! But I wish I could be fast, strong, and skillfull like everyone else. It would be great. Tails was right next to me and sensed my sadness. He stood there next to me and tried to cheer me up.

"Don't worry Cream," He started, "Do you remember that you are the only one of us who can heal right?" I nodded my head yes. He also mention alot of other thing too. I noticed he started getting off track and was talking about how pretty my eyes were and long beautiful hair. I couldn't help but blush a little. Mr. Urahara walked up to me and went down to my height.

"Hey Cream," He said in a calm voice, "I notice a special ability that you possess. In that case, Tessai is going to teach you a little something on Kido." Mr. Tsukabishi flashed stepped to me and looked at Tails.

"Miles, would you like to know the arts of Kido as well?" Asked Mr. Tsukabishi. Tails nodded.

Mr. Tsukabishi hold out his hands.

"Bakudo No. 39, Enkosen!" Said Mr. Tsukabishi. A yellow fan like substace appeared and began to spin around, around, and around into a sheild!

**Sonic's POV**

I was getting close. I almost got her a couple of times but Shadow that dumb ass keeps getting in the way! Me and Shadow were neck and neck. Shadow suddenly stopped.

"Fuck this." Said Shadow. He crossed his arms and close his eyes like usual. I sighed. He's never going to learn flash step. Now I got her! I tagged her but... She jump right as I tagged her. So I accidentally touched her butt. Right at the wrong time too Amy saw me. And Shadow. So let me explain this in order. Shadow laughed, Yourichi gave me a dirty look then laughed, and Amy was on my ass while I was trying to escape her evil clutches of doom.

It's been about three hours now. I think I've learned flash step. So did Shadow. Tails and Cream learned some Kido, Knuckles and Silver finally got done with Ururu and there arms and legs were sore. Blaze, Amy, and Rouge completed that hellful obstical course. It wasn't done yet. Jet, Wave, and Storm walked up to me and Tails

"Sonic!" Called out Jet, "Lets go, one on one!" I chuckled and turned to him.

"Sorry buddy, but I have no clue how to get to Shinigami form." I laughed. Rukia put on a fingerless glove with a skull on it. He thrust her palm at my face and knocked my soul out of my body. My Zanpakuto was in it's sealed form on my back. I drew it out.

"Alright Jet, lets do thing!" I challenged. Rukia did the same thing to Jet and his soul reaper uniform. But the white part was replaced with green and he had no sleeves. His Zanpakuto was a kanata on his left side. He drew it out. Before we could battle Rukia pulled out her sword and started attacking Blaze! Blaze ducked and kicked Rukia on her stomach. It didn't seem to do much. Jet thrusted his sword towards my head but I moved just in time. I see now. Ichigo tried to attack Tails but he dodged. Cream pulled on the same glove and knocked his soul out of his body.

**Blaze's POV**

She showed no mercy a great swordswoman indeed. Every time I dodge a stab or swing, she found an opening and hit me there. She tried to swing her sword downward at me. I moved to the left, but then she tried to kick me. I grabbed hold of her foot and swung her around 180 degrees finally throwing her at a nearby boulder. She did a back flip in the air and landed on the side of the boulder. Rukia then launched herself at me crushing the rock behind her. I pointed out both of my arms and shot flames from my fists. I kept firing at her but she sliced through my flames! Her blade made direct contact on my shoulder. My shoulder began to become bloody. My left arm was no longer of use right now. Silver witnessed it. He leaped down and shot a psychic like beam at Rukia. She jumped over it and pointed at Silver

"Shibireyubi!" Yelled Rukia. Silver froze in place

"Shit!" Yelled Silver, "I can't move!" Rukia Shunpo (thought it would be easier to say) In front of Silver.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Commanded Rukia. She turned her Zanpakuto counter clockwise and a pure white Zanpakuto appeared with a beautiful guard and a white ribbon from the base of the hilt.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Said Rukia. A white circle appeared and a pillar of ice shot up trapping Silver inside! This time, he was literally frozen!

**Silver's POV**

Damn it! I can't move, I can barely breathe. My whole body was frozen. I could see Rukia continuing to attack Blaze. No! I kept on struggling but it was no use. I will not wait for someone to break me out!

_"Call my name. Now. For the sake of that girl."_ Called a voice. I tried to smirk.

"Im ready!" I muffled.

_"My name is..."_

**Blaze's POV**

I almost blacked out. I couldn't see straight. I saw a purple lion with a flaming mane and paws. It had yellow eyes and a yellow under belly. This lion was walking up to me.

_"Blaze," _It started out in a calm voice. It sounded like a lioness. _"You are ready now. Call my name"_ I nodded

_"My name is..."_ I shot up my head and I could feel my spirit pressure blasting out of me. I changed into a Shinigami robes. Nothing was different about it. Just average I guess. Like Rukia's.

"Fear the power of the flames, Nenshoumesuraion (Burning Loinness)!" I commanded. My Zanpakuto began to glow brightly. Once the glowing stop after a second, my Zanpakuto looked beautiful! A handle and guard made our of ruby. The sword looked like a regular kanata sword. Except, it was made our of sapphire! Little emerald gems were encrusted in the guard. Flames shot from the guard. Don't worry, I control it. The pillar of ice shattered and Silver appeared with a soul reaper uniform as well. He had sleeves but his uniform were covered in his tattoos in the same place where it would be on his body.

"Don't be trifled with, Seishinnonami (Psychic Wave)!" Commanded Silver. His katana like Zanpakuto was covered in the tattoo marks as well. The blade began to glow and shine silver. I smiled

"Lets do it Silver!" I yelled.

"Right!" Acknowledged Silver.


	9. Chapter 8, Hollowish

**Hey guys! I'm back again and Im staying! Im terribly sorry for everything and I can explain. Internet was off, family was in trouble, and schools coming up. I had to get ready and all. I WON'T GIVE UP ON THIS! Again, I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you'll forgive me. Enjoy this amazing chapter of Bleaching the Hedgehog!**

**Chapter 8, Eggman's new Plan, More Love, and Shadow's Pride**

**Blaze's POV**

I can feel it now. All of my powers were returning, just in this kanata blade. I felt a different power entering me as well. Silver charged in. He raised his blade ready to strike. Out of nowhere, he got shot by El Directo! I was lunged through boulders until he did a back flip and launched himself back at him. Chad raised up his right arm and defended himself from Silver's attack. Silver managed to push him back. I looked back at Rukia but she wasn't there! I could sense her behind me. In a instant, I swing my sword back colliding with hers. Her spiritual pressure was strong. Very strong compared to mine.

"Impressive Blaze." Commented Rukia. "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Rukia's sword shot out a blast of ice at me! I glanced at my Zanpakuto spirit and it nodded.

"Kasaitatsumaki (Fire Tornado)!" I said out loud, a tornado of flames shot through the gaurd of my sword colliding with the blasting snow. Regular temperature water was blasted at us. We smiled and continued our battle.

**Silver's POV**

I stopped for a moment then realized something.

"Ohhhh." I sighed. "This is training isn't it?" Let me tell you what happened in this order. Sonic, Tails, Ichigo and Knuckles began to roll on the floor laughing. Cream, Orihime, and Amy were giggling. Chad sighed. There was no response from Shadow and Rouge, and the Babylon Rouges. Rukia wanted to hit me. Badly. And Blaze, actually just closed her eyes and smiled. It looked like training was over today. We all started climbing back up that ladder until. Well,

"No way Sonic!" Yelled Jet, "Our battle is not over!" Jet charged in at Sonic. Sonic stepped to the side and tuck his foot out. Im pretty sure you guys are smart enough to know what happens next. Jet fell flat to his face. Well, the night was over and we all returned to our rooms. Sonic, Tails, Blaze and I returned to our non shinigami state. Human right now. Arriving to our rooms, several thoughts ran through my head. First, how do we turn make to normal? Second, Where are the Chaos Emeralds and how do we get them back? Third, Where the fuck is Eggman so I can kick his ass!

**Normal POV**

Sosuke watched as Dr. Eggman put the seven Chaos Emeralds into a slot of their own in a giant machine. It appears to be a portal of some sort, but again, it wasn't.

"Mr. Aizen," Called Dr. Eggman, "Can you please step in?" Sosuke smiled and walked in

"Before pulling that lever," he started, "Do you mind telling me what this contraction does?" Dr. Eggman rubbed his over sized mustache.

"After putting each emerald in there respetive places for this very important machine, it has the power of a ability which I call Saigen (Revival)." Explained Eggman. Aizen still looked confused. Eggman pulled the lever. Colorful lights and electricity was glowing everywhere. Loud machine sounds filled up the room. Once everything became quiet, Azien stepped out of the machine. Followed by a few people. Azien widen his eyes. Starrk, Barragan, Ulquiorra, Nnoritra, Grimmjow, Zommari, Szayel, Aaroneiro, and Yami. Azien looked back at Eggman.

"These are what I believe the Espada." Started Eggman. "They will all obey you again and they do not remember anything besides that your are there leader and I am there creator." Azien chuckled.

"Although I have one request to make," Said Eggman. Metal Sonic appeared from behind Eggman.

"Let my best robot become part of the Espada." Commanded Eggman. Metal Sonic changed into human form. His hair was blue, short and spiky. He looked like sonic but the white of his eyes were black and hes eyes in general are red.

"But not right now of course, he will be dealing with emotions."

"That is fine by me. Besides, I do owe you alot, Im a man of my word."

**Sonic's POV**

I jumped on my bed in my room of Urahara's shop. I started packing my stuff. Yes. I was packing. Everyone else was as well! Ichigo and Kisuke found us a place to stay. Right across from Ichigo's. It was a nice average house. We all went inside. In the living room there was two couches, 3 recliners and a large coffee table. There were upstairs and downstairs rooms a total of twelve rooms. Six upstairs, and six downstairs. There were three bathrooms, and a kitchen. A large dining table as well. Me, Tails, Amy, Cream, Silver, and Blaze got upstair bedrooms while Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Jet, Wave and Storm got downstairs. I dashed to my room and leaped on the bed! Yes, there was a bed, dresser and all of that stuff! I took a deep breath.

"Feels great." I said to myself. I sat up on my bed crossed legged.

"So Tails, Blaze, Jet, Wave, Storm, Silver and me." I counted. "Great! Thats seven Zanpakutos!" I laid back down and sighed. I closed my eyes then I heard something.

"**Ahahahahahaha!**" I shot up my head.

"Who's there?!" I yelled. Tails and Cream walked in my room.

"Hey Sonic, is everything alright?" Asked Tails,

"You were yelling and we were worried." Said Cream. I looked around. That voice I heard was not them for sure. It sounded like... Me in a way. I looked at my hands then looked back at Cream and Tails. They both looked very worried.

"Sonic, whats wrong?" Asked Tails.

"Well Tails, remember when we got our Zanpakuto?" I asked,

"Of course!" Replied Tails, "It was pretty amazing." Tails laughed. I nodded but still kept a serious look.

"Did you ever saw your Zanpakuto spirit?" I asked. He stopped and thought about it for a second.

"No I didn't, but I know Blaze, and Jet did for sure. Storm and Wave only have Asauchi Zanpakuto so far." Explained Tails.

"Do you think we have Asauchi?" I wondered. Tails laughed a bit

"Well Sonic, we unlocked our Zanpakuto's real form." Explained Tails. He had his thinking look back on. "What I don't understand is that how come we didn't see our spirit." He put his hand on his head then chuckle.

"Then again, I'm pretty sure it's okay." Said Tails. I nodded my head

"Okay Mr. Sonic, we gotta go." Said Cream. "Tails is helping decorating my room."

"See ya, Sonic!" Said Tails. They both left my room. I chuckled a bit. They were holding hands.

**Silver's POV**

I was in the bathroom upstairs. Looking in the mirrior above the sink. Whats wrong with my eyes? Everytime I blink. They turn black with yellow pupils.

**"Something wrong fool?!" **Taunted a voice. I shot a psychic wave behind me shattering some random object. I turned around.

"Who are you?!" I commanded, "Show yourself now you filthy coward!" It was silent. I turned back into the mirror only to find another me behind the mirror right behind me. Black eyes, yellow pupils, and a completely white body with some black features. Like my tattoos were black. I turned around again. I was sweating, breathing hard and leaning on the sink. Damn, I can barely see. Blaze came inside and was shocked by me. I must of looked pretty bad she looked seriously worried.

"Oh my gosh Silver!" Cried Blaze. She ran right up next to me helping holding me up. The sounds of me breaking stuff might of caused attention. In this case, not unwanted.

"Are you alright? Whats wrong? Do you need a doctor?" Inquired Blaze. "Here, let me help." Blaze put my arm around her. My heart began to race. I can feel her warmth. She carried me back to my room. Ironically it's right across from her room. The lights were dim. I liked it like that. Nothing too great or bad about my room. Just average. She laid me down on my bed. I finally calmed down. I really don't want to move my body. That weird creepy voice and this... Other me. Thinking about wouldn't help! I must stay calm. I looked up only to find Blaze. My face has gone red. She smiled and my face became even more red. If that wasn't enough, her breasts were seriously close to me.

"Are you alright Silver?" Asked Blaze, "You look a little red. Fever?" She felt my forehead. My heart was about to explode. She was very close to me. Well so close that she fell over on top of me.

**Blaze's POV**

Oh my... What happened? I'm just suddenly on top of him. We were so close to each other. I notice my hands were on his shoulders. No of us spoke. I felt this weird feeling. Could this be... Love? No. No, I don't believe it. But this feels really amazing. His arms were around my waist. We were getting closer. I wonder... How will it feel like if I really do in face kiss him.

"Ah ha!" Yelled a familiar voice. Oh crap! I didn't need to know who was behind me at Silver's doorway. Rukia with her hands on her hips with a cheeky smile. Along with Rouge and Amy. I jumped off of Silver leaving him behind. Well, he never let go of me so he flew out of the bed and landed face first on the ground.

"Ouff." Muffled Silver through the floor. Rouge walked in the room first.

"I bet someone got a little hard and excited." Said Rouge looking at Silver.

"Wait, it's not what it looks like!" I said but was interrupted by Rukia.

"Don't worry Blaze, it's exactly what it looks like." Teased Rukia. My face was completely red. Couldn't even notice my red gem on my head a little bit. I don't like Silver like that, I don't like Silver like that, I don't like Silver like that!

"No no no no no no no!" I yelled. The other girls laughed. I had an cruel idea. I still have my Zanpakuto with me right now! Even though I'm wearing my everyday clothes, me, Jet and his group can bring it out whenever, I'll explain later. For now though,

"Fear the power of the flames, Nenshoumesuraion!" I commanded. My gem like Zanpakuto appeared. Flames burst out of it. The more mad I get, the more the flames grew. I'm not one to get angered much, but Rukia, Rouge, and Amy on the other hand. There my friends, but my emotions right now says different!

"Kasaidageki (Fire Strike)!" I shouted. I swing the blade sideways and a wave of fire shot out attacking the girls. With quick thinking, Rukia used kido.

"Bakudo number 39, Enkosen!" Shouted Rukia. A spinning shield of spirit energy appeared from her hands and blocked off my attack. Most of it. Luckily, nothing caught on fire. Silver put his hand on my shoulder. I turned around. I was pissed, but I looked at him and he calmed me back down. The girls didn't dare laugh.

**Shadow's POV**

I liked my room. Dark. That pretty much describes it. I didn't care anyway. I sighed while carving a peice of wood with a kitchen knife. Zanpakutos. Thats the key to getting my power back apparently. Also, some kind of clue where the chaos emeralds are as well. Once we get the emeralds back, we can return home and stop Eggman. But something tells me we are in more trouble. Like there is another enemy waiting for us. I finished carving a figure and threw it in a pile with the others. I sat on my bed just thinking.

_"When will you accept my offer?"_ Called out the Zanpakuto voice. I closed my eyes

"I told you before. I'm not going to go around with such ridiculous power in a thirty percent chance that we can actually get home." I reminded. "This is nothing more than a trick by these humans to get use to kill hollows for them.

_"Your stubborn." _Commented the Zanpakuto voice. It had a deep one too. But there was no emotion added to it.

_"It's because I called out to you as soon as Sonic's called out to his?" _I said nothing back.

_"Or is it because your afraid to wield such power? Pathetic."_

"You know better than to doubt me." I said. "I am the ultimate life form. I don't need addtional power. That's only for weaklings."

_"What if I said this 'weak power' can help get the Chaos Emeralds?"_ I said nothing

_"What if it can bring back Maria?"_ I open my eyes and thought about it. The one person I cared about the most. Died right in front of me.

"Very well, I accept." I finally gave in.

_"It's about time we had an understanding. My name is..."_

I got off of my bed and stood up.

"Blast with chaos, Kuroiranmyaku (Black Chaos)." I commanded. I did change to a soul reaper uniform. The sleeves were gone and it looked like a long coat instead. Red strips were running down the uniform. My Zanpakuto Was completely black. Flames of darkness, pitch black fire was surrounding it. The guard looked like it was from a rapier and had spikes on it. It curved down to my pinky knuckle. I found that skull glove and returned to my human form. I laid back down and went to sleep.

**"Thats rights, sleep fool."** Said some kind of distorted voice. Fuck this nonsense.

**Amy's POV**

If Silver and Blaze can have romance, so can me and Sonic! I trained very hard with Rukia and Cream in the backyard of our house. Cream seemed to know a thing or two about kido. Cream got into battle stance.

"Hado number 4, Byakurai!" Said Cream. I know this one! I jumped over to the side as a bolt of white lighting ran past me.

"Hado number 31, Shakkaho!" Said Rukia. A red ball of energy was coming right towards me. I hit me dead on! I wasn't familiar with this move yet! She caught me off guard! I laid there on my back. I couldn't move. A woman wearing a pink Japanese dress with red and pink flowers appeared. She had long pink, beautiful hair. Her face was covered by a wooden mask. It had a the Japanese symbol 'Rose' on it. You couldn't see her face what so ever. You couldn't even see her body. She giggled.

_"Amy Rose, you have proven yourself worthy now for my powers." _Called out the woman. Could this be? My Zanpakuto!

_"My name is..."_

"Strike fiercely, Rozeseirei (Rose Spirit)" I commanded. My Zanpakuto had the form of my Piko Hammer! But this time, it was modified in a way. Sharp, shiny spikes on the edges, longer handle, and a gold chain of rings were at the base of this enormous hammer! I smiled and noticed my sour reaper uniform. It looked like Rukia's but it was covered in pink flower designs. Rukia and Cream smiled at me.

"Gongratulations Amy!" Exclaimed Cream,

"Yes, wonderful job!" Acclaimed Rukia. I was so happy and pumped up now. I raised my fists in the air.

"Sonic, your really going to like me now!" I shouted. I ran inside but Rukia grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait a minute Amy," Interjected Rukia, "Did you see you Zanpakuto?" I nodded yes with a smile than ran back inside.

**Rukia's POV**

I sighed in relief. Cream walked up to me.

"Rukia-San, are you ok?" Worried Cream. I smiled and placed my hand on her head.

"Yes I am, don't worry." I awnsered. I took my hand off and began to walk back to Ichigo's. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Blaze, Silver, Jet, Wave, and Storm have acheved there Zanpakutos. This should help bring back there powers and all. Also what Kisuke said earlier.

**After Training**

All of us were on our way back to Sonic and his friends' new home. Chad lead the way.

"Rukia, Ichigo, Oriheme," Called Kisuke. "I need to have a little word with you. Chad, please bring them home." Ichigo, Orihime, and I all exchanged looks. We followed Kisuke back inside. We sat down with him and Yourichi.

"I don't know if you are aware with the situation or not but Aizen has escaped." Said Kisuke in a serious tone. This was unbelievable! Orihime and I gasped and Ichigo stood up.

"What?!" Shouted Ichigo. "That's impossible! You and I took him down remember?!" Kisuke sighed.

"I know Ichigo, but someone freed him." Explained Kisuke. "There were several different spiritual pressures there." I couldn't believe it!

"Who do you think it was Kisuke-San?" Asked Orihime in a worried tone. There was a silence at first then yourichi began to explain.

"First of all," Started Yourichi, "The incedent occured about five hours before Sonic and the others arrived in Karakura. They lost their powers and were trying to get home. Do you think it's weird that they appeared after Aizen was freed? The Soul Society is aware of the situation and placed us to watch them. It appears as if the spirit pressure shattered. It was combined with several other people. So far, Sonic, Tails, Silver, Blaze, Jet, Wave, and Storm match some of the combined power used to free Aizen." I understand where this is going now. I jumped up.

"I couldn't be them!" I exclaimed, "They all have a good heart and was trying to protect their world!"

"Theres nothing we can do about it. We were now told to execute all of them if all the spirit pressures matched." Said Kisuke. "We found a senkaimon in a nearby forest leading to a different world. You were transformed into some kinda of animal. Thats where the trail lead to. Squad six and eleven were deployed to the world and begone a invasion to get Aizen and make sure the mistake doesn't happen twice."

"That could be their world!" Noticed Ichigo. His fists were clenching.

"You need to know this." Said Kisuke.

**Present time.**

A tear fell down my face. I looked back at Cream. She was playing around outside. I could not believe it was these guys who freed Aizen. I returned to Ichigo's He was waiting outside.

"What happened?" He asked,

"Amy's matched too." I replied


	10. Chapter 9, Are We A Threat?

**Hello guys! Iv'e worked on this all night and had alot of ideas and wrote it down here. It's good to write again. Internet was down and I was surprise to get this on here. Thank you guys for sticking with me. Like I said before, this story WON'T die on my watch! I won't let you guys down!**

**Chapter 9, Are We A Threat To The Soul Society?**

**Ichigo's POV**

I sighed out loud and began to think a little.

"So Rukia," I started, "If all of their spirit pressures matched the one that freed Aizen, the Gotei thirteen will arrive and kill them. They also found a portal to their world in a forest in the Soul Society. I think we may have to go investigate ourselves. Knowing squad 11, they will slaughter them all." Rukia felt uneasy

"I understand." Replied Rukia, "Their families are in that world. Cream and Tails..." Tears were building up in her eyes.

"I won't let them do such a cruel thing! I will help prove their innocents!" I nodded.

"Ichigo," Said Rukia, "School is tomorrow. Kisuke said that they all are in-rolled to your school. They will be seniors like you. I'm not sure why they will be in school but what ever. Your duty as a Soul Reaper right now is to help them around tomorrow. I will go to the Soul Society and enter the portal and go after them." It sounded like a good idea. Renji is in their world so Rukia might convince him to join our side. Byakuya might understand but Zaraki, I'm not sure at all.

Rukia dashed off down the road. I watched her leave. Then I looked across the street at Sonic's. There was alot of noise. The lights were going off and things were calming down.

"Heh, I should get to bed too." I said to myself.

**The day after Azien escaped**

**Normal POV**

_"All Squad captains and lueteniets report to squad one barracks for and emergency meeting! I reapet all Squad captains and lueteniets report to squad one barracks for and emergency meeting!" _Shouted the intercom. All the soul reapers on the Seireitei were puzzled and were wondering what was happening.

About a few moments later, all squad captians and lueteniets were present. Captain Yamamoto looked through the room. All captains were present. Including Rose, Shinji and Kensei. Yamamoto begun to talk.

"If you were not aware, ex- captain Sosuke Azien has escaped from his cell and flee do a different world." Reminded Yamamoto. "There was a slight trace of spirit pressure that shattered and escaped to the World of the Living in Karakura town and no traces were found afterword. Second, we found a senkaimon to the different world. We found Aizen's spirit pressure around there. Any squad volunteers to the new world?

"Sound like fun old man!" Commented Kenpachi Zaraki. "I'll have my best men ready for this assualt." Mayuri Kurosuchi chuckled.

"My my, I wish our squad could go with, but im affraid we lack fighters." crackled Kurosuchi.

"Very well, I shall assist squad eleven with my squad." Added Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Captain Kuchiki, will you be ever so kind in bringing back some live specimen for us to experiment on?" Asked Kurosuchi with a disturbing smile and crackling. Byakuya closed his eyes and sighed.

"Very well, Squad six and eleven will be deployed tomorrow." Declared Yamamoto. "And Rukia Kuuchiki, lueteniet of Squad thirteen, we need you to go to Karakura town to hunt down the spirit pressure sources with Ichigo Kurosaki and elemenate them!" Rukia nodded her head.

"Yes Head Captain, I shall do my best." Agreed Rukia.

"Now then, everyone else, be on guard and be ready!" Commanded Yamamoto. "We will not know if Azien may strike tomorrow or not, I declare this meeting over!"

The meeting was over and all squads returned to their personal barracks.

**20 hours later,**

**Renji's POV**

This was exciting. Traveling to a unknown world. Sadly, to invade and seize Aizen. I hated this. I don't want this to happen again. Azien's revenge. But I know he stands no chance against us now! He has basically no spirit pressure. I got my bag and Zanpakuto packed. It was time. I stepped out of my room and headed towards the forest near squad two's barracks. That is where the portal was. Captian Kuchiki and Kenpachi was there along with Lueteniet Kusajishi and third seat Madarame and fifth seat Ayasegawa.

"Baldy, Yun-Yun look! Renji-chan!" Pointed out Yachiru who is hanging on Kenpachi's back. Ikkaku smiled.

"I didn't think you were actually coming with!" Exclaimed Ikkaku holding Hozukimaru in his shoulders. I chuckled.

"Real funny 'Baldy'." I smiled said back. A argument was bound to happen but Ikkaku was too pumped up to invade the new world to think about arguing now.

"Alright everybody!" Boomed Kenpachi, "It's time to leave now, everyone will enter the portal now!" Without questions or complaints, Squad eleven and six entered the new world. While free falling through the portal our appearance was beginning to change massively and effectively. We grew shorter and heads were bigger. We were slowly changing into animals. But they had a human like shape. It's very difficult for me to explain. We all landed on the new world.

We were in a place surrounded by palm trees, wooden bridges, loops, tiki statues and bright green grass.

"Whoa." I said to myself. Then the next thing you know, people were giving each other weird looks and began to talk to each other. Holy crap! We really did transformed into animals! I thought I was hallucinating. I looked around for someone in a captain uniform. I was relieved when I saw someone who looked like Captain Kuchiki in a way.

"Captain Kuchiki!" I called. The captain turned around but his appearance changed massively as well. He looked like a white bunny. One ear straight up and the other hanging down. He still had the hair on his head along with his accessories in his hair and body. I couldn't help but laugh a little. I stopped and apologized right away. The captain as usual said nothing and showed no emotion but then.

"Renji, stop monkeying around and focus on our mission." Commanded the captain. Thats unusual he never said monkeying. Wait a minute! I looked at myself. No way! I turned into a monkey! Big ears and a long tail and everything! Wait, the captain made a joke! I looked around and Ikkaku turned into some kind of orange lion, Yumichika was a peacock, Yachiru and pink cat, and Zaraki, black wolf.

Like the captain, we all had our same features and accessories on us.

**Past Green Hill Zone in New Metropolis City.**

**Sally Acorn's POV**

Things were unusually quiet without Sonic and the others. I miss him alot. Bunnie, Rotor, Antoine, Julie-Su, Ash, and Mina missed them too. But we didn't sulked around while they didn't came back. We began to gather data on Robotnik's ultimate Eggman Land. As I was working with Nicole on a space time cannon we found, Bunnie came running in

"Oh Sal!" Cried Bunnie. "We found out what happen look!" She held out some video footage that our scavenger team found on the main ship. We watched and I couldn't believe my eyes! Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, all of them! Gone! I couldn't help but shedding some tears.

"Sally, don't worry. There not dead, they just got transported to a different world." Comforted Nicole. Yes. Thats right. Matters got worse because Antoine ran in with bad news.

"Princess Sally, ze city has been breached by some unknown group or people!" Cried Antoine. Damn it! Eggman!

"Our military iz already fighting ja, but are being wiped out!" Explained Antoine.

"Okay everyone, let's get to work!" I declared. We ran outside of the research center and the sight was terrible! Our soldiers were getting slaughtered and some killed! I notice and orange lion about the same hight as me confront us in a black robe holding a wooden spear.

"Well well, looks like some interesting spirit pressure here!" He shouted. Bunnie, Antione, and I got into fighting stance.

"Who are you!" I demanded.

"Why, I am Ikkaku Madarame, third seat of Squad eleven of the thirteen court guard squad under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki!" Announced Ikkaku. Nicole whispered something in me ear before teleporting to get help.

"These people are from a different world, be careful!" Warned Nicole. Ikkaku began to attack us. Bunnie lauched her arm making perfect contact to his face. It send him flying but he teleported! Where did he go? Bunnie screamed. I tunred around and the spear went right through her arm!

"Ha ha! is this it?" Taunted Ikkaku, Antione and I charged at him. Antione drew out his sword and I jumped in the air in a attempt to round house kick him. Ikkaku stabbed the ground making the spear going straight up in the air. He jumped on top of it the did a front flip kick on my back. I don't know what he did but I couldn't move at all! We were still airborne at the time, he leaped off me right after he attacked and back flipped back on top of the spear with one hand. Antione tried to slash up on him but in a second, Ikkaku flipped up his spear on Antione's body. He fell down bleeding.

"Antoine!" I screamed. I blacked out. I woke up again. I smelled a lot of blood. I heard a bunch of talking. A pink cat girl walked up to me wearing similar clothes that Ikkaku character wore. she looked like she was nine years old!

"Byakushi look!" She pointed out. "Another survivor! Lets bring her back to the Soul Society as well!" A white rabbit wearing a different kinda of uniform walked up to me. He pointed his finger to me.

"Bakudo num..." It's all I heard before blacking out.

**Present Time. Karakura Town.**

**Sonic's POV**

Alright! I woke up feeling energetic. Time for school! Ha ha, memories. I walked over to my closet and got out my school uniform. It was khaki pants, a white t-shirt and a blue tie. I grabbed my school bag along the way while exiting my room. I showered last night before going to bed so yea, I'll be fine. The others were downstairs. Amy and Cream were in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Knuckles, Jet, Wave, and Storm were playing on the Nintendo Wii, Tails was practicing Kido with Silver, Shadow and Rouge were talking at a corner, and Blaze was sitting on the recliner watching the boys play Wii. They were all ready for school. The girls had skirts and long sleeve shirts and red ties. Unless your Cream of course, she had a cute dress. Tails had a long sleeve shirt though instead of short sleeve. He also had a ten vest.

**"Come on Sonic, you can't hold on forever!"** Taunted that stupid voice in my head, but I didn't care.

"Oh, Hey Sonic!" Greeted Knuckles while swinging the Wii remote around. I waved back and joined Blaze at watching them play. I was confused for a second.

"What are you guys playing?" I asked,

"GoldenEye 007 on the Wii!" Awnsered Wave in a competitive tone. I decided to be quiet and not disturb their game. Blaze giggled a bit. I get it, she probably disturbed them too.

"Hey guys! Food's ready!" Announced Amy. Good ol' bacon, eggs, hash browns, waffles, sausage, and rice. Knuckles paused the game and looked irritated.

"Shitty as screen sharkers." He muttered under his breath. I don't think anyone heard him. Or cared. We all sat down and began to eat. Silver and Knuckles began to share some stories and made some people laugh.

"And one time, Sonic, Tails and I actually thought Robotnik said penis!" Boasted Knuckles. The dining room was filled with laughter. Dis including Shadow. Cream had a puzzled look on her face.

"Um... Knuckles?" Said Cream in a cute childish voice. Uh oh.

"What does penis mean?"

The room was now filled with silence. This time including Shadow. Knuckles traded looks to people for help. Cream looked left and right looking at peoples' faces.

"Is something wrong?" Wondered Cream. Knuckles facepalmed.

"The only person who can answer that question for you Cream is your mother." Awnered Tails in disturbed voice.

"Did I say something wrong?" sniffled Cream. Our eyes widen. Oh double crap! Silver jumped up.

"No no no Cream," Said Silver, "Of course not!"

"We just think us telling you isn't right." Replied Blaze,

"Yes, your mom does have a better explanation that Knuckles ever will." Told Amy.

"Heeeeey! I could explain it very well." Explained Knuckles with his arms crossed.

"Oh sure oh great Knuckles, explain to little ten year old Cream what the word penis means in a way so that none of us would laugh." Taunted Shadow. Knowing Knuckles, he would leap over the table and fight Shadow. Surprisingly, he kept his cool.

"That's okay everyone, I understand." Smiled Cream. We were relived.

There was a knock on the door and Silver went to get it.

"Hello?" said Silver,

"It's me, Ichigo. Along with Orihime and Chad." awnsered Ichigo. Silver let them inside.

"Ooh! It smells so good in here!" Exclaimed Orihime. Amy jumped up out if her chair and ran to them.

"Hey guys, I made you something as well!" Claimed Amy. Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad accepted the offer. They all looked sort of pale for some reason.

**Orihime's POV**

This was really touching in a way. Silver and his friends were all sitting at the dining room table laughing and sharing stories. I really didn't want to explain to them about the Soul Society. We sat down with a plate full of heart taking food. It smelled delicious! I glanced at Ichigo noticing the guilty look on his face. Even just watching them talk to socializing together was nerve wrecking for us.

_"We will kill them if all of their spirit pressures match." _ echoed a voice in my head. Urahara-San. Everyone stopped for a moment.

"Ichigo, Orihime is something wrong?" worried Blaze,

"You look a little sick." Said Sonic. everyone looked at us in a worried like expression. Even Shadow showed a little bit of emotion.

Ichigo stood up from his seat.

"No more secrets..." He whispered. "Okay guys, I need to tell you something!" Everyone was all ears. I liked hearing Ichigo talk like that.

"About a few years ago there was a man named Sosuke Aizen." Explained Ichigo. "He tried to take over the world here, and the Soul Society. Kisuke and I took him down and sealed him for ten thousand years. About a few hours before you arrived Aizen was freed by a combine force of spirit pressure. After he got out that spirit pressure shattered and flew off to the World of the Living here. So far, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Jet, Wave, and Storm all match some of the shattered spirit pressures. We were told if everyone match, we had no choice but to kill you for that sake of Aizen's uprising again. A portal was found in the Seireitei to a unknown world that traveling through it turns you to a animal. We think it's your world. But squads six and eleven are invading your world to hunt down Aizen and who knows what."

Everyone grew silent for a moment. I was afraid because it looked like Knuckles and Shadow wanted to attack us. But Sonic stood up and laughed!

"Thanks for telling us Ichigo and not any sooner!" thanked Sonic. Wait, what?

"Ha ha, well guys, it looks like we are going to have to train a bit more but Ichigo, I apologize in advance. If all of our spirit pressures did match the combine force, we can't really have you kill us right now. We have a world to save of course!" Tails and Silver smiled.

"I understand now, you didn't tell us because you think we might run in their recklessly without Zanpakuto and have no chance at all." Said Blaze.

"We don't have enough power to enter the Soul Society yet." Stated Shadow. "But once we regain our powers, we will be able to go in and go back to our world to stop them from causing destruction." Sonic and his friends agreed.

Breakfast was over and we were on our way to school. Once arriving, Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima, Tatsuki Arisawa and even Uryu Ishida were waiting for us inside! Ichigo passed a note to each of Sonic and his friends. Oh yeah, the last names Kisuke thought of for them. Class started and the teacher arrived.

"Okay class, I'd like to introduce you to our new exchange students from America!" Announced Ochi-San. Sonic walked in first. His blue spiky hair going back and he was full of energy.

"My name is Sonic Kazedai!" Introduced Sonic. Me and Ichigo looked around and noticed that some girls were checking him out and some guys were whispering to eachother wondering if he could join sports. Tails walked in next. He looked nervous and still had his goggles on his head.

"I'm Miles Banrai." You could hear some awes in the background. Knuckles was next. He looked cute.

"Name's Knuckles. Knuckles Akaiinsei." Girls had there eyes on him and men gave him dirty looks. Amy stepped in and guys were checking him out.

"Hello, my name is Amy Rose!" Shadow walked inside the room. You could hear his chains jigglining. He still had his goth makeup and such.

"I am Shadow Kurokage." He said with a assertive tone. No one said anything. Everyone was scared. Up next was Silver. Some people were interested in him. His white features and light blue tattoos.

"My name is Silver Shirokage." Girls smiled at his voice. Blaze stepped in. Nothing unusual about the people in her. Probibly except they were focused on her red gem.

"Hi, I'm Blaze Faianeko." Cream was nervous but entered the class room. Everyone awed. Even I did! We were wondering how the heck is she even a senior? But Kisuke wrote on her record that she skipped most of her grades.

"My name is Cream Usagi." She squeaked and everyone awed again. Rouge walked in and every guy and Chizuiru-Chan was drooling all over for her.

"I'm Rouge Kuroikoumori" Last was Jet, Wave, and Storm. Most people thought that they were gang members of some sort.

"The name is Jet Kazetaka and they are my brother and sister. Wave Kazetaka and Storm Kazetaka!" As soon everyone settled in school started. I lost track of time and it was lunch already.

**Tail's POV**

Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and their other friends sat down with us. They have alreay introduced themselves to us eailier.

"Ichigo, your a cradle robber?!" Shouted Keigo. He looked over to cream who was trying to eat ramen with chop sticks.

"Yea Keigo and my name is Kagehime too." Ichigo sent Keigo flying. Literally across the court yard. Mizurio and Tatsuki were sadly sent to go get him. I think Ichigo did that on purpose because Uryu began to talk.

"So I heard your the new Soul Reapers of Karakura." Said Uryu. "I don't like Soul Reapers and I am a Quincy." I was confused. A Quincy? Oh thats right! Quincys!

"So there are actually Quincys left, cool." Said Silver. Him and Uryu were stuck in a deep conversation of Quincy talk. Silver should of been on instead. The day was over and we were exhausted. Once we were home we hit the hay

**"Feeling sleepy?" **Taunted a voice. I whispered a bit then ignored it for the rest of the night. Tomorrow is going to be interesting.

** THE DRAMA! Sorry, no Zanpauktos :3 but maybe next chapter... Whoa! Even Tails is having some problems too! Now Sonic and friends know about Aizen and are being accused of freeing this mad man. I wonder how they are going to react tomorrow? Sally, Bunnie, and all of them are from the Sonic Comics and Sonic Spinball. What will you think will happen? I hope someone got that joke in there xD But let me tell you this, next chapter is INTENSE! Prepare yourselves! Slash is out for now. (Out of Chicken in his fridge...)**


	11. Chapter 10, Hollow Vs Shinigami

**Hey guys, I know I wasn't expecting two chapters in one day. I was typing as much a possible! I don't have this computer for long, Xbox was taken, didn't want to waste all of my phone GB on Netflix. This chapter is full of Hollow slaying kick assness! For Kagehime-Sama53. So what do you guys like better, the first hollow army battle or this one? After writing this chapter I listened to On the Principle of Defeat and that really gave me more ideas on the next chapter. Don't forget to review or I afraid Aizen, Eggman, and Metal are going after you :3**

**Chapter 10, The Hollows' Assault  
**

**Knuckles's POV**

It's been about a couple of days now. You know, of school. Met a lot of interesting people. Hollows were going in and out of Karakura and Sonic, Tails and yadda yadda yadda toke them down blah blah blah. Piss me off. Yeah, I'm a little jealous of the fact that I don't have a Zanpakuto yet. Along with Shadow, Rouge, and Cream. So anyways, once we get our Zanpakuto, then it's time to go to the Soul Society. Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Jet, Wave, Storm, Silver, Blaze and I were planning last night.

Once we get our Zanpakuto it's obvious that the Gotei 13 are going to try a kill us. But we are going to invade the Soul Society first and get to the forest. Ichigo said it was near the Squad One barracks. So squad one is the leader obviously plus, with the universe's most powerful soul reaper known. Genryusai Yamamoto. Head Captian and who is like, a thousand years old or something like that. We got info on the Soul Soociety. Like how Squad Two is a team of assassins and Squad Four deals with healing and kido. Eleven is a full on team of killers and twelve is research and development.

Our plan is to strike Squad Three, four and twelve first. No fighters in four or twelve but three is still shaking up after losing two captains really fast. Ichigo explained everything to us but he doesn't know what we are planning. I don't want Mobius (Our world) to be trashed by these wannabe death gods or something.

Aww shit! The Master Emerald! We have to get that back too! Who knows what Aizen is doing or where Eggman is. So much stress but, as long if we are together, we can get through this. I was lying on my desk slowly falling asleep. I don't know why Kisuke brought us here in school, but I think he is on the Soul Society's side. I don't trust him and he knows what everyone's Zanpakuto can do so far.

I heard multiple hollow roars in the distance. No wait, around town. There must be like, a army! I shot my head up and looked around the class room. Everyone sensed it too. But how are we going to get out of class? A hollow appeared outside of the window and smashed it. Glass and wood was flying everywhere! People were panicking and running out to the hall, this was our chance! Our group jumped outside and engaged a full on assult on the hollows surrounding the school.

"Okay, Cream use that glove and knock the souls out of Sonic, Tails, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Jet, Wave, and Storm's bodies now!" Commanded Ichigo. "Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge, take the bodies somewhere safe and get Cream somewhere safe now!" What the fuck?! Is that bastard serious?! Leaving two strong character behind, and a ninja master?! Whatever, we agreed anyways.

Cream pulled on the glove and knocked the souls out and Shadow, Rouge, and I carried the bodys back inside school. Short hollows were following us inside the building.

**Rouge's POV**

We ran down and upstairs and around corners and hallways. I was carrying Blaze and Amy, Knuckles was carrying Sonic, Tails, Ichigo and Silver, and Shadow was carrying the Babylon Rouges. The hollows were on our asses! Cream turned around in kido position.

"Hado No, 31, Shakkaho!" Cried Cream. She blasted the front line of the hollows chasing us. All the students of the school must be in the basement or something. We didn't ran into anyone along the way. Another hollow had wings and was flying straight at us! We were goners. Without Cream.

"Bakudo No.30, Shitotsu Sansen!" Cried Cream. Cream made a golden triangle with her finger and shot three beams of light that pinned down the super fast hollow on the wall straight down the hallway. We heard a thud and the part of the building collapsed. It was heading right for us! We ran the other way escaping from being buried. Cream tripped and fell on the ground.

"Ow oww!" Yelled Cream. "Please help me, I twisted my ankle!" Shit no! It was too late, we couldn't make it in time! In a split second, Shadow's soul jumped out of his body. He had a Shinigami uniform. He pulled out a sword. Wait, that bastard! He had a Zanpakuto the whole time! Shadow held his sword like how a ninja held a knife. He held out his fist so that the Zanpakuto was pointing downward.

"Blast with chaos, Kuroiranmyaku!" Commanded Shadow. His sword was covered in darkness. From the bottom of the hilt to the tip of his sword. The design of his hilt and guard were glowing red. His whole sword looked like it was bursting dark flames.

"Kaosutate (Chaos Shield)!" Yelled Shadow. A shield of shadows formed around Cream and Shadow. The part of the building collapse right on top of them! Wait, on the shield. They are under the shield. They must be protected by it! Luckily, we were away from the collapse part of the building or we were history.

"Shadow, Cream!" I yelled. There was no answer.

"They better not die!" Said Knuckles. A few seconded later the rubble disintegrates to pieces. We saw the pitch black dome still stable. It dissapeared back in Shadow's sword.

"Rouge, Knuckles!" Cried Cream. She ran towards us and hugs me. Tears filled her eyes.

"Your okay!" Shadow picked up the bodies he dropped. He better hope there alright. We were running through the safe part of the building and hide in a small classroom. We set down the bodies. Shadow was still in shinigami form.

"Start talking Shadow, when did you get that?" Demanded Knuckles. He was furious.

"Very well, I can't hide it anymore." Admitted Shadow, "My Zanpakuto called out to me on the exact same time when Sonic's called out to his. I didn't want it yet for personal reasons. I didn't trust these guys. I didn't want them to know my power. So I kept it hidden. I finally excepted it before we had to go to school. It taunted me and I gave it. Don't tell Kisuke, Ichigo, or anyone about this yet." I understood completely. Knuckles and Cream nodded there heads yes.

"But is nice and is trying to help us." Said Cream.

"Remember Cream, there's a chance that they will try and kill us." Reminded Knuckles. I sighed. Shadow walked over to a window that was about a foot down from the ceiling. I don't know what he did but he was floating! He was watching outside.

"Shadow how are yo-"

"I'm using my spirit pressure to make my walk on the air." Shadow cut off Knuckles. "Prepare yourselves, hollows will be coming after us. I bet they sense me now." Shadow was right they smashed the door down. Cream was in kido position, I pulled out a knife and Knuckles cracked his knuckles.

"Hado Number 31,. Shakkaho!" Yelled Cream. A red ball of energy formed in Cream's hand. She blasted some hollows away. Knuckles jumped on a big hollow's back and was ripping it to shreds. I begun to attack as well. I flipped the large knife in the air and caught it with my other hand. With great speed, I appeared behind a hollow and ran the knife through it's body. Another hollow caught me off guard and strike a blow to my head. I fell over unable to move. Knuckles dove next to me and guard me. Shadow charged in and used master swordsman skills to take to most of the hollow.

_"Rouge, call my name..." _Called out a voice. A woman wearing black leather underwear and bra appeared in front of me. She had dark red lipstick and black eyeliner. She also wore black leather fingerless gloves and boots and had silver chains for earrings that went down to her hips. Her hair was pure white along with her eyes. A black masked covered her mouth.

"Ha ha, I had a feeling my Zanpakuto would look something like that." I wheezed. "What is your name?"

_"My name is..."_

**Cream's POV**

Oh no Rouge! I guarded her as well next to Knuckles. But not too close to him or he would accidentally hit me. Suddenly Rouge back flipped and had a black ninja suit on! I covered her whole body besides her arms. Her arms had white sashes wrapped around them. I could only see her eyes and short white hair. She pulled out a small Zanpakuto from the back of her ninja suit.

"Execute, Yuuwaka (Temptation)." Commanded Rouge. The Zanpakuto changed completely! the hilt turned into the hilt of a kunai. There was no gaurd and the blade split into three. The two ends of the Zanpakuto curved making it look like a trident. A chain was at the hilt of her Zanpakuto. About four feet long the chain was.

"Mushashinpan (Warrior Judgement)." Whispered Rouge. She disappeared in thin air and reappeared. Her Zanpakuto was bloody and all the hollows disintegrated at the same time. All in about two seconds!

"Damn Rouge," Said Knuckles. Rouge put her hand on her hip and winked.

"Okay everyone, lets go with Sonic and the others!" Commanded Shadow.

**Jet's POV**

Ahahahahaha! This is so much fun! I haven't even unleashed my awesome Zanpakuto yet! I was flying in the air! Yahoo! I held my sword with my right hand. I slashed down hollows in the sky with one blow. Way better than Sonic ever could! I back flipped and landed on a hollow's head and stabbed it right into it's soft skull. I dove off of it free falling on purpose. I did a series of front-flips on the way down then held my sword with both hands sawing through several hollows. I was surrounded. Completely.

"Boss!" Called out Storm, I put my hand out

"Don't worry about me you big lug, focus on your enemys!" I yelled. I now held my Zanpakuto with my left hand and I hold the tip of the blade with my right.

"Fly with the wind, Arashihayasa (Tempest Speed)!" I shouted. Now what did my Zanpakuto looked like excatley? It splitt into two and they changed into my trademark weapons just like in Sonic Riders. If you don't know what it looks like, I think you should google it. I'm too busy fighting hollows right now! I begun to charge at them all now baby! I stabbed with my left and slashed right with my right. Then I sided stepped avoiding a attack. I threw my left fan that cut off it's arm. It came back at me. Once a caught it I jumped in the air skillfully and ran right through a hollow's chest with my right! Now I know im better than that hedgehog!

**Sonic's POV**

Jet looks like he is having too much fun. Silver and Blaze were back to back. Tails covered Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Cream's tracks by heading off to a different direction. Ichigo took out the strongest hollows while Chad, Orihime, and Uryu were fighting the one on the ground. Amy, Wave, and Storm were completely bad ass! using combinations attacks of their powers on the hollows.

I cut down my last hollow. About, a thousand more showed up! The next thing you know, a stupid rip in the sky appeared! Wait, what the hell? The sky was ripping open.

"Oh shit!" Shouted Ichigo,

"The Menos Grande!" Exclaimed Uryu. Menos... Grande? We regrouped together on the ground.

"What is that enormous thing!" Said Wave.

"Menos Grande are the strongest class of hollows. There are three different kinds. This one is a Gillian. The combine power of a thousand hollows in one!" Explained Uryu.

"I got it." Said Ichigo. Right, and have him take the glory? I charged in. Followed by Silver and Jet.

"Sonic!" Called Tails,

"Don't worry buddy, we got this!" I shouted back.

"Silver, please be okay!" Yelled Blaze.

"I promise I'll be fine Blaze!" Shouted Silver

"Good luck boss!" Said Storm

"You jackass! Sure, don't worry about me at all! Whined Jet.

We approached the oversize hollow. Ichigo and others couldn't see us. Shadow appeared from the wreakage of the school and kick Jet out of the way.

"You faggot!" Yelled Jet. Shadow launched Jet back to the others.

"What the hell, your a Soul Reaper now?!" I wondered.

"No, Im Kagehime." Joked Shadow. The Menos charged up a ball of red energy in it's mouth.

"Sonic, It's a Cero!" Said Silver.

"A Cero huh," I said, "Thats the most power attack a hollow can use so I say bring it on!" Silver raised his sword in the air

"Ryuusei Sumasshu (Meteor Smash)!" Yelled Silver. The psychic energy glowing from is Zanpakuto gathered a bunch of debris and rubble of the school into a giant meteor. Memories huh, ha ha! Shadow held his sword ninja style (When we say ninja style, like a ninja holding a knife).

"Kaosu Batsu (Chaos Punisher)." Said Shadow. Spirit pressure began to fill hi being for a punishing attack. I held by blade with both hands in front of me.

"Aoi Supin (Blue Spin)!" I was in my ball form spinning rapidly. We combine our attacks into one. I was in Silver's Ryuusei Sumasshu and Shadow was in front of Silver ready to lauched it at the Menos.

The Menos Grande fired the Cero and thats when Shadow hit the meteor with his Kaosu Batsu and I was spinning at the Cero. I successfully cut through the Cero and went towards the Menos. Here is the sad part. Two more Menos appears and fired a Cero at me! I took down the first one and blew it's head clean off, but we were too tired to combine attacks again. Damn it! The two Menos fired a cero straight at us! Out of nowhere, Knuckles pushed us out of the way and took the hit!

**Knuckles's POV**

I did the right thing. I saved their asses and something was telling me I'm fucked. I laid there on the ground for sure I was going to die. A giant black T-Rex appeared. One eyes was scarred shut. It had blood stains on it's body. It also had a flail like tail.

_"Such a brave warrior, and such a stupid imbecile."_ Said a voice. Great, about effing time.

"I want... To know... Your name..." I managed to say.

_"About damn time you asked me my name boy. My name is..."_

Power began to fill my being I shot back up in my Soul Reaper form. I had no sleeves. A large upside down crescent moon was on the center of my Soul Reaper uniform. I pulled out two nodachi sword from my back and held one with each hand.

"Fall down with the stars, Sairentoryuusei (Silent Meteor)!" I commanded. The nodachi grew larger into giants axes. The axes looked like meteors and the edges were made from Diamonds. Other minerals were jammed inside of the Zanpakuto like Obsiain, Silver, and such. These axes are fucking huge! about twice my size, length, and width! To me, there not as heavy as they look.

I leaped up on a Menos and took of it's head with a major blow with both axes. Ichigo appears and destroy the other one. Shadow ran off back in the school making sure Ichigo doesn't see him. When I got back down with Sonic and Silver, they were impressed with my superior skills!

**Creams POV**

Rouge was really skillful and all but she was in trouble! There was one last hollow left. It was like a giant octopus! It caught Rouge off guard with it's tentacle.

"Eww! Get it off thats disgusting!" She screamed. I didn't want to use Kido or I might get her! The tentacles began to go into her clothes.

"No no no! Not there! Cream, please do something!" Begged Rouge. "I thought tentacle rape was a myth!" I didn't what to do but I will no be useless!

_"Thats the spirit!" _Called a voice. A pink bunny holing a golden rod and wearing a queen crown was standing next to me.

_"Quickly, call my name!"_

"Understood!"

_"My name is..." _Thats it! My spirit pressure burst out and I changed to a soul reaper uniform too! The sleeves were way too long. I pulled out my Zanpakuto.

"Shine, Urishiiai (Happy Love)!" I commended. My Zanpakuto's blade changed to a rainbow color! It was so pretty! I was shiny and pretty too! I held it in the sky.

"Kyouko (Strength)!" I said. My sword changed color to red. It shot a red beam in Rouge's body. She ripped off the tentacles and killed the hollow. Hooray!

"Cream, thats a neat Zanpakuto!" Complimented Rouge. I giggled and the sword changed back to multicolor. We met up with the others outside and Shadow went back in the school into his body and stayed with ours.

**Ichigo's POV**

The battle was over. Everyone was in the courtyard except Shadow. He stayed behind with the bodies. He never got his shinigami powers yet. We all celebrated. But then I relized something.

"Amazing everyone!" I announced, "We took down all of the hollows! But what about the school now?" Everyone paused. Then believe it or not, the whole school disappeared! and all we saw left was Shadow and our bodies.

"What the hell was that?!" Shouted Shadow. We all got in our bodies and stood on the sidewalk. Rukia walked up from behind us with a big red button.

"Rukia?" Said Silver. She smiled and pressed it. The school reappeared and it looked good as new? The students and teachers were inside too. What the hell?

"Well," Started Rukia, I borrowed a fake Karakura High School that Captain Kurosuchi made and replaced it. Then the fake got destroyed and well, the real one reappeared. It's like nothing ever happened really." All of us sweat drooped. It was a set up. Rouge for some reason with pissed off out of her mind.

"Do you have any idea what I have just been through and experienced?!" Yelled Rouge. She almost began to cry. Cream looked down on the ground. What the hell happened?

**Sonic's POV**

It was 12:00 pm. No one at school remembers us except Ichigo's friends. Time reseted or something like that. But no matter. Everyone has a Zanpakuto now. Also, we train a lot for this now. We learned that everyone's Zanpakuto had a different effect of some sort. Mine was wind, Tails was electricity, Amy was mainly for melee, Knuckles, long distance and melee, Silver was telekinetic ability as Blaze had pyrokenetic. Cream's healing and status gain. Rouge's was a poison like Zanpakuto. Jet was surprisingly water. I went downstairs but left the lights off. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Rouge, Jet, Wave, and Storm were downstairs in the living room waiting. For what? For Shadow to get back. Shadow shunpo to Ichigo's and Urahara's shop for supplies. I hate to admit it, he's stealing. We are leaving to go to the Soul Society. Everyone was silent and was thinking.

"Are you all ready for this?" I asked.

"Of course. I want our world to be saved." Answered Silver.

"I wanna save mommy!" Said Cream. Tails, Amy, and Blaze nodded.

"Not to sound like dicks, but if those bastards touch the Babylon Rouges' treasure, all of their asses are going to get beaten!" Exclaimed Jet.

"Worked too hard for that." Added Wave. Storm nodded.

"I just hope Sally is alright." I said.

"Sonic, Sally is a big girl now and I thought her everything I know." Told Rouge.

"You right, She'll be just find." I acclaimed, "I bet they have a welcome back party for us!" There was a knock on the door. I went over to get it. Shadow!

"Hey Sonic, I got everything we need." Said Shadow. He was carrying a large bag on his back. He dumped it on the table.

"We have Soul Candies, Instant Senkaimons, Spirit Track Erasers, Soul Gloves, Healing Fruits and Spirit Pressure Decoys." Said Shadow. Wow! I am impressed!

"Damn Shadow, nice!" Said Knuckles. There was a lot. Each of us got one of everything. Now for the first part, each of us went back to our rooms and lied down on our own respective beds. I ate a Soul Candy (In case you don't know, Mod Souls and stuff like that). My soul came out of my body. I looked down on it.

"Stay here and take care of my body." I commanded. "Make sure that no one finds out about anything. I'm counting on you." I exited my room and met the others back in the living room.

"Phase one is done." Declared Tails, "Next we set up a Instant Senkaimon in Cream's room. No on will expect it to be there. Seance we are in the World of the Living, we must use these Spirit Track Erasers to get rid of our tracks." Tails held one out. It looked like an ordinary Game Boy.

"Press the 'ON' switch." Said Tails. Each of us turned on the spirit track erasers.

"This way, no one will know that we were roaming around in our shinigami forms. It's radius is about five miles wide so that covers everyplace we have been in." Explained Tails. "Now, lets set up the senkaimon."

We all headed upstairs into Creams room. We settled up in her closet. Another reason why we set it up in her room and because her closet was the largest in the house. Silver tossed a wooden hexagonal shape object in the center of the closet. A double wooden Japanese door appeared. I opened up revealing a bright white light.

"Remember, we will be in the Dangai world." Reminded Tails. "Be careful of the Cleaner. It's all over if you get caught in that." We nodded our heads.

"Keep you Spirit Track Eraser on as long as possible. It usually is suppose to die in six hours." Explained Tails. "Once it dies, us Spirit Pressure Decoys and place them as far away from you as possible." Everyone was set and ready to go.

"Okay guys, let's go to the Soul Society!" I announced.

**Well well well, everyone got there Zanpakuto and are heading back to the Soul Society. Ichigo and his friends don't know that Shadow actually has his Zanpakuto. Or does he? I wonder what will happen next time on Bleaching the Hedgehog! What will you think might happen? Also, whats your favorite Zanpakuto of the Sonic Gang? What Soul Reapers will they have to fight? Stay tune everyone! Slash is out! **


	12. Chapter 11 Invasion Part I

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the long and unnecessary wait. School started internet down and all of that. Like I said before, this fan fiction won't die on me. I had to kind of rush this chapter to show that I'm still alive. Any suggestions or comments? I understand if you're mad. Authors goes away for month and all… I promise this will be better. I found some new stuff for next chapter :D I can't abandon my fans D: So I'm still writing!**

Chapter 11, Invasion. Part I

Sonic's POV

We were walking in the Dangai world. It was... Dark and creepy. Cream was close to Amy and Tails. The Dangai echoed as well.

"I never imaging being in a place like this before." Said Amy

"Besides Eggman's bathroom?" Asked Knuckles. Amy gave him a weird joke. "Just a joke you know." The walls were. Leaking some kind of crap. We were walking for a while now. Silver stopped for a moment.

"What the hell is that noise?" Silver said out loud. We stopped to listen. A train? OH SHIT! We all looked at Silver. He was at the back of the line. We looked behind him

"What?" Wondered Silver. He turned around. "Oh... That." It was the cleaner! In a supersonic second, we ran as fast as we could down the Dangai. The cleaner was seriously catching up on us!

"Cream!" Shouted Blaze. Cream didn't stop running. In fact, she was ahead of us all.

"Yes?" Acknowledged Cream,

"Do you know any kido to get this thing off of us?!"

"I'm sorry, no!" Knuckles was in the back.

"Aww hell naw! This thing is not going to get me!" Yelled Knuckles. I had an idea, it was brilliant!

"Everybody!" I shouted, "Use shunpo!" And in an instant, we all shunpo about, twenty yards away from the cleaner. We saw a light at what seems to be the end of the Dangai.

"Finally!" Said Amy. We ran as fast as we could because that cleaner appeared behind us and it's not going away! Each and every single one of us jumped through the light and landed into a village.

"Oww, by back." Complained Storm, "As if it wasn't bad enough." I looked around me and everyone was staring at us. The looked very poor and their clothes were in tears.

"Look!" gasped a villager, "Soul Reapers!"

"Wait a minute," Started another villager, "They don't look like there from the seireitei!"

"Yes we are." Said Shadow in a harsh voice. They villagers backed off. "We are all from squad... six." The villagers began to talk amongst each other.

"Let's get out of this part. Now." Whispered Shadow. We all sneaked off. We found another village. Just as poor as the other. People didn't care if we were Soul Reapers or not. We kept our cool and kept on going. Rouge stopped suddenly.

"What's up?" Wondered Shadow. Rouge closed her eyes and her ears began to twitch.

"Someone's watching us." Said Rouge. "It's not safe here. All of us together."

"Are you saying that we should split up?" Questioned Tails, "They will pick us off one by one if we do that!"

"They will take us all of now if we don't" Replied Rouge. "Let's think for a moment. I can still sense a bit of spirit pressure from us all for being together. I'm saying that we should all go our own way. Once we reach the Seireitei, we should split in small groups and meet up in the forest in Squad One barracks." I nodded my head.

"I get it now," I started. "So they can't sense us at all and we have a better chance covering more ground." Cream stepped up.

"If that's the case, everyone hold out your hands please." Said Cream. Everyone placed their hand on top of each other's. Cream pulled out her Zanpakuto.

"Shine, Urishiiai." Her blade changed into multicolor.

"Saiken (Bond)." Creams Zanpakuto changed its color to yellow. A yellow string wrapped out hands together than disappeared in our hands.

"What happened?" Asked Amy.

"Now if anyone is in trouble, or danger, we will know and go help them!" Explained Cream. "Also, we can send each other telepathic messages, and read each other's spirit pressure from fifty miles!" Everyone took our hands off and Cream sheathed her Zanpakuto.

"Thanks Cream, this will seriously help." Said Silver. Amy tugged on my sleeve.

"Sonic look!" Pointed Amy. There was a giant wall. It was huge! Surprisingly, right next to us.

"That must be the Seireitei." Said Jet. "The front entrance is here too." We walked up to it. Weird, there was supposed to be a gate guardian here. In fact, this wasn't even a gate. Just a door. I reached my hand out and grabbed the handle. I turned in and pushed the door opened.

"That was easy." Commented Knuckles. We walked in. Behind the wall of the Seireitei was... A crap load of Soul Reapers! We all pulled out our Zanpakutos. A man in a white Soul Reaper clothes walked out from the crowd. He was very tall and quite large. He was wearing a wooden mask. He was huge compared to us!

"Well well well," Started the man. Damn, his voice was deep. "We were expecting you. Now turn yourselves in for judgment." Shadow chuckled.

"What is so funny? Do you release what you have done?" Reminded the man. "I, Captain Sajin Komamura, will take you down! Attack!" Oh shit!

"Kemuri Shahei (Smoke Screen)!" Shouted Cream, her Zanpakuto changed its color to gray. A blast of black smoke appeared and no one could see anything. I could see the outline of my friends' spirit pressures. We headed inside and towards the east where Cream's Kemuri Shahei was thick the most. I stepped on a tile and it flew open. I looked down it for a sec. A sewer hole!

"Guys, over here!" I whispered. We all jumped down and Silver used telekinesis to put the tile back over the hole.

"Alright, Tails, Amy, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Jet, Rouge, Wave, Cream, Storm." I said checking the roll. "Wait, where Knuckles is?!" Rouge face palmed.

"The dumbass is still running away from the Captain and his Soul Reaper group." Explained Rouge. Damn it! I shouldn't worry right now. Knuckles is strong. Very strong and most strong out of us all. He can take care of himself but. There was in intersection in the part of the sewer system we fell into.

"This is the time where we should split up." Said Blaze,

"Okay, but who goes with whom?" Asked Amy,

"I'm sticking with my group." Said Jet. Wave and Storm were behind him. They began to walk to the north path.

"Alright, who's next?" Asked Tails.

"Amy and Cream should stick with Sonic and Tails." Suggested Shadow. "It would make an excellent team." It sounded okay.

"I stay with Shadow." Said Rouge. "We would travel by the shadows and such. I'm a ninja and Shadow's Zanpakuto is a dark type." Shadow nodded his head. Now leaving Silver and Blaze. I knew this was going to happen. When both Silver and Blaze realized that it was only them left, Shadow and Rouge already shunpo off.

"Hey, I think it's a great idea." Said Silver, "Blaze and I have been fighting together for as long I remember really." Amy, Cream, Tails and I walked down the east path while Blaze and Silver took the south path.

Knuckles's POV

Son of a bitch! Those bastards left me here! Great, like that wasn't bad enough, I was being chased by a group of Soul Reapers and there knight like captain! I pulled out my two Zanpakuto from my back.

"Fall down with the stars, Sairentoryuusei!" I commanded. My oversized double bladed axes took place of the dual swords.

"Ha Ha HA! Ryuusei Ishuu (Meteor Swarm)!" I threw my left axe toward the crowd. That thing was heavy, powerful, and fast! I took down like, a third of the group! Komamura blocked it with his Zanpakuto. My left Sairentoryuusei was still spinning pushing him back, but soon enough Komamura pushed back the axe. I caught it and ran still. I do not want to fight a captain!

I jumped on top of one of the buildings. Whoa! What a view! This gave me an idea. This great maze here is... A great maze! I jumped down into it. I passed a sign that said '11'. All the other words were scratched out. Like hell if I cared! I bet you that captain was the strongest! I lost him. Well, also thanks to Tail's idea about these spirit track erasers! I kept my Zanpakuto out in their shikai form.

As I continued my journey in the Soul Society two things happened. First of all, an alarm went off.

"The Tenma have infiltrated the Soul Society, all squads to positions and kill on sight. Stay alert! Do not let them reach the portal! They are disguised as Soul Reapers." What the fuck. My luck just fucking sucks. Next, I realized I was at squad 11 territory. I had to be extra careful. Cold blooded murderers... Looks like this was going to be fun.

Silver's POV

I lead the trail with Blaze behind me. Scanning my surrounding there was no signs of enemies down here... Yet. We found a way out and arrived on the surface. We noticed a sign that said Squad 5 Barracks. I see. I turned to Blaze and she nodded her head. We began to walk. We haven't drawn out our Zanpakutos yet, we don't want to attract attention. But, attention found us. A girl with brown eyes and black hair was running towards us. She had her hair pulled into a bun held in a cloth.

"Crap." I muttered. She ran right past us. I noticed the lieutenant's badge on her arm.

"Silver," Whispered Blaze, "What happened?"

"Just go with it." I answered. We began to run off the opposite direction. Just my luck, she shunpo in front of us!

"Snap, Tobimue!" The girl cried. Her zanpakuto changed into an unusual form. I can't describe it well besides it looks like... Branch like things sticking out of it. Oh crap! Fire ball!

"Fear the power of the flames, Nenshoumesuraion!" Commanded Blaze. Her gem like Zanpakuto formed.

"Kasaidageki!" Shouted Blaze. She swung her sword horizontally and a wave of fire shot out. The girl front flipped over it and flung some more fire balls. They sound like seagull cries.

"Don't be trifled with, Shishinnonami!" I commanded. My stunning Zanpakuto formed.

"Hahahahaha!" Oh shit! Not now! A blast of white like substance came from my face and tried to swallow my face.

"Silver!" worried Blaze. I grabbed it and ripped it off. But some of it came back on.

"Blaze, get out of here!" I yelled. She didn't listen. She stayed here with me still fighting the girl. Another Soul Reaper showed up with blonde emo like hair and blue eyes.

"Momo, finish him! He's hollowfying!" commanded the blonde man. Blaze flipped back and shot some fire balls at him. Damn it! Vice- Captains! The girl and boy stood next to each other. It was getting hard to see because of all of this stuff trying to cover my face. I kept on tearing away at it but… It was getting more and more difficult.

"Silver," Started Blaze, "I will protect you!" Blaze's Zanpakuto began to glow and burn.

"Kasaitatsumaki!" Shouted Blaze. Her fiery tornado blasted from her gem like Zanpakuto and scorched the entire allay we were in. The two were still standing. There was a shield made of Kido in front of them. Damn it! There were burns scars on their faces. The substance on my face finally subsided and I got up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." I said while bringing up my Zanpakuto. It began to glow. Blaze turned to me in a worried expression.

"Silver, will you be okay?" Worried Blaze, "Don't push yourself!" I stared at our opponents.

"Yeah, I'll be alright," I said, "I promise." The blonde man began to talk into a watch on his wrist.

"This is Lieutenant Izuru Kira with Lieutenant Momo Hinamori. We found two hostile Soul Reapers that we believe to be part of the group." Said Izuru. "We will show no mercy." Izuru drew out his Zanpakuto and held it out in front of him.

"Raise your head, Wabiskue!" Yelled Izuru. His Zanpakuto appeared. The blade lost its curve and straightens, and where a normal katana would end. Izuru's Zanpakuto blade makes two 90 degree angles, forming three sides of a square reminiscent of a hook. Its cutting edge of the blade is on the inside of the angles, not the outside. Could that thing even cut anything? That doesn't matter right now. Here he comes! I manage to block his strike with my sword. I began to strike at him but he was blocking my attacks. Whoa, this thing feels… Heavier than it usually was. It's getting harder to attack and block. Blaze was fighting Momo in duel concealed in a dome of flames. Damn! I can't carry my sword anymore! I dropped it on the ground and it left a small crater behind. Izuru began to walk forward.

"You're stronger than I expected." Said Izuru. He raised his Zanpakuto in the air. "This Zanpakuto doubles the weight of everything it cuts. Do you remember how many times my sword made contact to yours?" I glanced at my Zanpakuto. Damn… I had an idea. I don't know if you remember, I have telekinesis! Izuru slashed his Zanpakuto down and a dodged to the left right in front of my Zanpakuto. I held out my hand and lift my sword in the air using my power. Izuru's eyes widen for a second. The sword returned to my hand without the extra weight.

"You're a lieutenant right?" I wondered, "You could do better than that cheap trick! "Seishindeba (Psychic Knife)!" I shouted. A/N: This trick was performed in Sonic Generations. A wave of psychic energy flew from my blade horizontally striking Izuru. He manages to block the attack with his sword and charged back to me.


	13. Chapter 12, Invasion Part II

**Hey, sorry for the long wait guys. I was putting up with gang problems. They randomly targeted me... And the fact that I was over 500 miles from my friends, school got in the way, house got on fire from malatov, depression but I am still alive. I havn't forgotten about this story and never will. I worked hard on this so yea. That's all I am going to say and thank you Kagehime-Sama53 for not giving up on my. And My "G" key is kinda annoying me. Slash, out x.x**

* * *

**Chapter 12, Invasion part II**

**Sonic's POV**

These sewers smelled a lot. Doesn't really matter to me like it used to, kind of used to it after adventures when some of it really took place in the damn sewer. Tails, Amy and Cream were right behind me. We traveled through the dim lighted sewers hoping to find another way out. I didn't really feel like going back where we came down from. Our hands began to glow. I looked at my hand and a confused look formed on my face. What the hell? Cream gasped.

"Oh no!" worried Cream, "There in trouble!" I turned around.

"Cream, what's going on?" I asked,

"Silver and Blaze, there in trouble!" announced Cream. Amy and Tails were worried. I thought for a second. Silver and Blaze was probably fighting a small force… We can't go and help or we will attract unwanted attention. Damn! We have to stay together.

"Guys," I started, "Have faith in them." Tails nodded and Amy calmed down. Cream was still worried. Wait, Cream said that her Saiken could allow us to read our minds telepathically! Wait… Why isn't it working? I can communicate with Tails, Amy, and Cream but other that, I wasn't reading anyone else's minds.

"Sonic," said Tails, "The radius of Cream's Saiken telepathic ability only has a radius of a few meters." I face palmed.

"Hey, their okay though," said Amy, "Silver wouldn't let Blaze get hurt and vise-versa." Tails and I nodded and Cream smiled. She's right. If Blaze were to simply get scratched, Silver would make sure the cause no longer exist. Anyway, we kept going on our journey to get the living hell out of the sewer and away from Captain Komamura and the rest of squad seven. We were at an end and there was a ladder leading up out of the sewers. Yes! About time, fresh air and glorious skies! Whoa, what the hell? I walked up and notices that is this a… mirror? There was another me in front of… Me. Wait! Red eyes and a glowing chest,

"Metal Sonic!" proclaimed Tails. Metal was wearing the same shinigami outfit that I was wearing and his Zanpakuto was in the same spot as mine was in. We pulled out our swords in the exact same time.

"Sonic, it is over now." said Metal Sonic. Yea right, just watch, I'll kick his ass!

"No can do shiny," I replied, "We got a world to save!"

"Resistance is futile, surrender now or suffer the consequences!" commanded Metal Sonic. I held my Zanpakuto kendo style.

"Go as fast as the speed of sound, Kazenoharinzumi!" I commanded. My Zanpakuto began to change its form and my blue knight-like sword formed and the red dragon design appeared on both sides of my blade. Metal Sonic didn't release Shikai; he only held his sword with his left hand only and shunpo to appear in front of me. Both of my hands still held my sword and slashed downward. Metal was quick and held his sword sideways to block the attack, and then he swung his katana-like blade upward to attempt to throw me back.

"Don't worry Sonic," yelled Tails, "We got your back!" Tails unsheathed his sword from the scabbard on his back. He pointed his Zanpakuto at Metal Sonic.

"Strike lightning from the sky, Kanebanraikitsune!" shouted Tails. Lighting did in fact formed alright and it strikes down on Tails' sword changing it to his heavy metal blade with blue and yellow electricity currents running through the cold steel sword. Amy and Cream unsheathed their Zanpakuto too. Amy held her Zanpakuto with her right hands placing it on her right shoulder.

"Strike fiercely, Rozeseirei!" said Amy. Her Piko Hammer formed and took place of her Zanpakuto. Finally, Cream held out her Zanpakuto above her head.

"Shine, Ureshiiai!" said Cream. Heh, her voice squeaked a little. The blade on her Zanpakuto began to change multicolor and it began to changes colors rapidly. Metal Sonic back-flipped right in front of our golden ticket out of the sewers and glared at us. Piko

"Insolent fools," Started Metal Sonic, "I now understand your non-robotic emotions and needs. Like you need to escape but I will not allow it." What the hell is he saying? Wait, his shinigami outfit is, white instead of black. He still had the blue sash around his waist. Under his white robes revealed a hollow hole through his upper chest and hollow remains around the hollow hole. What the hell is wrong with me- I mean, him? Now that I think about it, his shunpo sounded... off.

"Sonic, what should we do?" asked Tails holding his blade with both hands. Well, it's still four on one! I don't care if you have a fancy outfit! Eggman is behind this I know it! Infusing hollow energy with Metal, ha! This is going to be hectic!

"Tails, Amy, Cream, you guys on up the ladder without me, I'm staying and fighting!" I commanded,

"No Sonic!" protested Amy, "I don't want to get more separated than it already is!" tears were about to fill her delicate eyes. It was too late for me to talk, Metal charged at me and about to swing his sword. I lunged at him and our Zanpakuto made contact.

"It is not your friends that I am currently after," Started Metal Sonic, "It is you Sonic. I shall prove to you that my power is far more greater than yours shall get." Now he's human. I get it. He has feelings and he is only after me. Well, these equipment was a waste of time on him.

Tails shunpo behind Metal and he slashed down on his back. Then Metal used his weird shunpo and appeared near the ladder. Blood was running down his back. He began to pant and shout in pain. What the hell...

"Sonic," said Tails, "This is the first time he has experience physical pain as a human!" I smiled and shunpo in front of Metal. I pointed my blade at him.

"Aoi Tatsumaki."I said. A blue tornado blasted from the guard of my Zanpakuto and filled the sewer tunnels with harsh and severe winds. Metal Sonic got caught up and was send down the tunnel. Luckily, Amy, Tails and Cream were still with me.

"That should do it." I announced. Amy jump- no, pounced on me hugging me, to death I think. It hurt so much that the pain the I experience could not be wrote on here.

"Sooooonic!" cried Amy, "Don't you ever do anything that reckless again!" I... I think I'm choking.

"Um Amy," said Tails, "Sonic's choking." Amy stopped crying for a moment to see that my eyes were rolled back.

"Oh no Sonic!" worried Amy. She laid my on the ground on my back. Cream ran up to me and laid the flat part of he blade across my chest.

"Risutoa (Restore)!" said Cream. Her Zanpakuto blade color changed into pink. The blade began to glow and the outline of my body did too. Whoa, I feel awesome! I shot up and laughed.

"Nice job Cream!" I exclaimed, "Now let's get the heck out of here!" I felt amazing! Yahoo!

"No!" boomed a voice from the other end of the sewer area, "Our battle is not yet over Sonic." Metal's back huh? Looks like I am going to have to stay here for a while.

"Guys," I started, "He is only after me. Go up the ladder and get out of here now!" Tails and Cream understood. Amy wouldn't budge.

"Sonic..." sighed Amy, "I don't want to be separated..." I turned my head and looked at her.

"Amy," I started, "Have faith in me, I'll be up in a supersonic second!" I back-flipped then charged at Metal! Metal raised his blade horizontally and lunged forward at me. Our blades collide and a wave of spirit pressure was released. Tails, Cream and Amy went up the ladder and escaped. Now, lets get serious! I jumped in the air and so did Metal. I kept on swing my Zanpakuto up and down at him and he managed to block my attacks. Still airborne, I used Axe Kick and Metal grabbed my foot somehow and he spun around 360 degrees and threw me towards the wall. Before I could make contact with the wall, Metal shunpo behind me and thrust his Zanpakuto at me. I manage to avoid the fatal strike and my side hit the wall. I slid down and slowly got back up. Metal was above me and tried to mimic Axe Kick and the back of his foot was right in front of my face. I quickly moved my head to the right and he smashed the wall behind us.

I leaped back and held out sword with my right hand. Okay now, I'm going to try and concentrate my spiritual power to my blade. I placed my left hand on my right wrist. My sword began to glow a bluish aura that surrounded my Zanpakuto. Metal watched and he did the same thing. Except his aura was red. Soon, my aura began to appeared to surrounded my body and Metal's did the same. I pointed my sword directly at Metal. I just thought of something way past cool.

"Aoi Tatsumaki!" I shouted. The blue tornado shot from the guard of my Zanpakuto and I leaped into the mass winds.

"Aoi Supin!" I said. The winds around me turned blue and surrounded my and I curled into my ball form! At amazing speed, I launched and made contact with Metal as he held out his sword sideways with both hands trying to block me. I was launching him back and he was still blocking. I kept pushing him back through several walls! As soon as I and he knew it, the roof was collapsing on top of us! That didn't matter, I kept fighting!

"You are aware that we are attracting a lot of attention correct?" asked Metal. I knew damn well I was. So that they wouldn't go after everyone else. The tornado subsided and so did Aoi Supin. I jumped in the air and front flipped over Metal. Our backs were facing each other.

"Yeah, I know." I said as I readied my sword,

"Very well then," replied Metal, "Prepare your self Sonic," I heard his sword rising from the ground.

"Die."

"Bring it!" We turned around facing each other and charged. I raised my sword in the air and Metal raised his to the side. The roof collapsed on top of us and my blade touched his shoulder and his touched mine

**Tail's POV**

Dammit Sonic! Amy, Cream, and I watched as the ground behind us collapsed into the underground sewer. Amy and Cream were in tears. I noticed the sound of footsteps shuffling.

"Amy, Cream, come on!" I whispered. They wiped their eyes and followed me away from the chaos. We began to run down an ally of the Seireitei. Sonic, please be okay! No, I know hes going to be okay, I know it! Thinking about it right now isn't going to help me to get Amy and Cream away from danger. Oh crap! There were Soul Reapers running on the rooftops next to us! There were three on the left and three on the right. I jumped up on the left roof and engaged a three on one fight. My Zanpakuto was still in shikai form. I swung my blade at the first Soul Reaper and knocked him into the other ally next to us. The other two pulled out there Zanpakuto.

"Arrest him!" shouted the Soul Reaper,

"No can do buddy!" I said. I held my sword with both hands, "Raikou Parusu!" The blue lightning flashed from my sword and was heading towards the Soul Reapers. They jumped out of the way. One Soul Reaper was in the ally chasing Amy and Cream and the other was running on the rooftop next to me but it was next to a different ally. Amy spun around and was runnin backwards.

"You better back off!" warned Amy, "I don't want to hurt you!" The Soul Reaper blew off her warning which was one big mistake and he leaped towards her! Amy smashed her hammer down and made an earthquake! A hole formed in the ground which the Soul Reaper fell into.

"Take that!" taunted Amy as she spun back around and picked up speed. So did Cream.

"Kemuri Shahei! Shouted Cream with her sword in the air. It changed it's color into gray and a blast of smoke exploded from the sword. We heard the Soul Reapers coughing and we charged out of there as soon as possible. Oh no, I lost them!

"Amy, Cream!" I called out, there was no reply. Crap! I scanned the area and concentrated my spirit pressure so that Saiken could show me if they are in danger or show me where they are. Wait, did Saiken wore off? I'm not detecting or feeling anything! Wow... Whats even worse is that I think I'm lost... I wondered into some squad barracks surrounded by a beautiful pond with lots of koi fish in it. There were beautiful cherry blossom trees all over the place and an awesome Japanese mansion. Alright, so lets think. I turned on a Spirit Pressure Decoy and kept my Spirit Track Erasers on. I threw the decoy as far as I could. I ate some Healing Fruit too so my body and muscles could relax and heal. I also calmed down my Spirit Pressure at an appropriate level so no one could detect me.

Whew! Okay so recap, Sonic is still underground with Metal Sonic, Knuckles is probably being chased by Captain Komamura and his group, Amy and Cream are still together hopefully, the Babylon Rouges are underground, Silver and Blaze are in combat and Rouge and Shadow are traveling through the shadows. This is stressful, I hope everyone's alright. I sheathed my Zanpakuto back to the oversized scabbard on my back and began to sneak around the place.

I noticed there were a number of guards and Soul Reapers roaming around the mansion. It's best to avoid it. I was mainly outside trying to find clues. I felt sick and my face was feeling funny. It was hard to breathe. I sat near a tree near a forest. Man, what the heck, am I sick? I felt my face and wiped off some white liquid. Holy crap! A huge blast of it shot from the left side of my face and began to cover it! I did not dare to yell. I kept trying to rip off this substance and I suddenly began to hear this voice.

"**Give up, there is no hope left for you!**" it said. Oh crap, it really began to consume me or something! My vision was getting blurry and I couldn't feel my body.

"**That's it boy, let me take control now!**" I couldn't help it any longer. I felt woozy and fainted on the ground.

**A bit before Sonic and his group encounter's Metal Sonic,**

**Jet's POV**

Wave, Storm and I kept running with our eraser thingies on. I don't give a CRAP what happens. I'm tired of this hiding and running bull shit! I want to get back to planet ASAP! I was pissed. Very pissed off right now. You know, it was all a stupid freak accident that we have even been here! We never even meant to meet Sonic and his stupid group, we were just cruising til' this bull shit happens to us! Wave looked at me and she was worried. Storm kept looking ahead while running but he was worried too. Why the hell were they worried? We all stopped and Wave placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Jet, whats wrong?" she asked, "You haven't been yourself at all." I stared at the ground pissed off. Storm's back was facing mine.

"Boss, it's okay," began Storm, "We never had a time in the spot light ever sensed we came here. We know how much it token a toll on you, but right now, out world is in danger. You are not the only one depressed and sad. Both Wave and I understand much more than you about these guys ignoring us. They think we aren't here. We refuse to be subordinates or some pawns. And these Zanpakuto," Storm pulled out his Zanpakuto and examine it.

"This Zanpakuto has a name," explained Storm. I continued to stare at the ground.

"Juuboufuusukurite (Ten Storm Maker)." said Storm. He never released it. Wave pulled out her Zanpakuto too.

"Mine is Hisannami (Flying Wave)." said Wave. I formed an angry look on my face. What the hell.

"Why the FUCK didn't you two tell me?!" I yelled. I tried to talk but I was all choked up.

"You know boss, I refuse to let these punks to push us around much longer." said Storm. Wave closed her eyes. I fell to my knees. Damn it!

"Aaaaauuuuggghhh!" I cried. I couldn't take it. For some reason, Sonic, Ichigo, and those bastards think they can all feel special and crap, they don't pay attention to us! I burst out in tears on the ground. I'm pretty fucking ashamed of myself. I didn't notice these guys had it more tough. Wave looked away with a sad look and Storm still scanned the tunnel. Well, no more of this! I got up and stopped whining.

"Starting now guys, we take the light!" I announced.


	14. Chapter 13, Invasion Part III

**Hey guys! Hows THAT for an update! There are actually five parts BTW. I think this is the longest one yet. I found some Sonic games and Bleach manga so... this happened lol! Kagehime-Sama53, Spider-Man999, and the rest of you guys, I refuse to quit! lol, cheesy speech. Enjoy and leave reviews guys. Slash is out! :P**

* * *

**Chapter 13, Invasion Part III**

**Jet's POV**

Storm, Wave, and I were set now! We began to ride with the wind baby! Woo-hoo! Literally, we were actually riding with the wind. These sewer tunnels were filling up with blue winds kind of making it a wind tunnel. Scene were experts at this, we flew towards our destination!

"Feels like old times huh boss?" boasted Storm,

"Hell yea!" I exclaimed, "Finally, something good does come out of this!" We kept riding until we found a dead end with a ladder. We exited the wind currents and began to climb up the ladder. HOLY SHIT! That whole part of the sewer frickin' collapsed! What the he- Shadow. It had to be. What ever, now we get going. We came across a sign saying "8". Wait a minute. This must be a squad barracks. Why is the ground covered in rose petals?

"I don't think we should follow the roses." suggested Wave. I begun to examine the petals.

"You probably right," I said, "But I don't think we have much of a choice."

I look at our surroundings. Soul Reapers were walking by on our left and right about a few yards away. Storm and Wave nodded and we proceeded to follow these roses. We soon came to a large court yard covered in roses. As we approached, there was a man sitting on a blanket drinking something out of a dish. He was a tall Soul Reaper with gray eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair was tied in a long ponytail and had long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He wore a sakkat and a pink ladies kimono, which drapes across his shoulders and over the captain's uniform. He took another sip and looked at us.

"My my," started the man, "you guys have been starting a lot of trouble around here aren't ya?" Shit! A captain!

"You got to let us pass man!" I tried to reason with him, "you guys have no right trying to take over our world!" the man had a confused look formed on his face,

"Take over your world?" repeated the man,

"You know damn well what we're talking about!" He got up and revealed a wakizashi type Zanpakuto and a tachi type Zanpakuto from under his Captain coat.

"I have no clue about your world being dominated." said the man with a relaxed tone. He yawned and laid down on the blanket. I don't want to engage a battle with a captain but he's in our way. I pulled out my Zanpakuto and sighed. Storm and Wave did too. The main still laid there.

"Okay," he started, "My name is Shunsui Kyoraku, captain of squad eight. If you attack, I'm afraid you will never get to where your going." I held my sword downward and placed my other hand on top of the hilt.

"Fly with the wind," I said as I tossed my Zanpakuto in the air. It fell back down and I caught it with one and on the hilt and one on the blade.

"Arashihayasa!" My dual bashyo fans appeared as I held one with each hand. Wave held her Zanpakuto straight out in front of her.

"Ride with the wave, Hisannami!" commanded Wave. Her Zanpakuto began to glow a dark purple color that rapidly glazed with the color. Her sword became a double-headed voulge surrounded by purple aura. You know, the lance things with huge blades on each end.

"Strike with the storm, Juuboufuusukurite!" yelled Storm, his Zanpakuto turned into liquid and spread under his Soul Reaper clothes. Then two handles appeared from his sleeves and ten enormous metallic arms stretched from the back of his clothes with oversized steel fists at least ten times the sized of a regular one. Looks like as if he can control those arms with the handles from his sleeves.

Shunsui sat up and stared at us. He frowned. I notice something, didn't Captains usually have Lieutenants with them? Than it his me. At the right time I quickly spun around and blocked an attacked from a girl with long black hair witch was kept pinned back, with flat bangs that hung to the right side of her face. She wore a regular Soul Reaper uniform. She had slightly light blue eyes that had a deep tint of violet and wore oval shaped glasses. I noticed the Lieutenant's badge on her shoulder.

"Nice try bitch but Jet just blocked ya!" I taunted. Her face turned red and she engaged a one-on-one battle with me.

"I won't let the Captain waste his supreme skills on demons like you!" she yelled, "I Nanao Ise, Lieutenant of squad eight will take you down!" I made a funny 'dude you kidding me right?' look on my face.

"Woman," I started, "your up against the Babylon Rouges!" Shunsui's eyes widen and he shunpo right in front of me pushing Nanao back. OH SHIT ON SILVER! I raised one of his blades down and I managed to block. He was too powerful and smashed me in the ground. I ain't quitting! I was still blocking. Son of a bitch! He was strong. Very strong. He hasn't even unleashed Shikai! It was hard to breath because my bashyo fans were now on my chest.

"Boss no!" boomed Storm. Four of his arms – two on each side – grabbed Shunsui and tossed him back. The captain was unharmed and stared at us. Nanao shunpo next to him.

"The Babylon Rouges," started Shunsui, "squad six brought back some interesting information about you guys. Masters of thieves and the skies." Shunsui held both Zanpakuto in a cross form. "When the Flower God Rages, the Flower God Roars, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer," Oh... Shit... A pair of huge, heavily-curved, black Chinese scimitars with silver edges took place of his dual-wield Zanpakuto. The hilt sported long red tassels dangling from the end.

"Katen Kyokotsu." said Shunsui. I looked at my allies-no, friends and they were not scared but instead, ready. Shunsui whispered something to Nanao but still was facing us. She shunpo off somewhere. We didn't detect her spiritual presence anywhere.

"Kageoni." Said Shunsui. He disappeared into the shadows of a nearby building. So obviously, Wave, Storm and I shunpo away from it on top of a different one. I laughed.

"Nice try old man," I hollered, "even we knew that trick!" There was no response. Wave shot her head up and looked at Storm and I.

"Storm look out!" warned Wave. I quickly turned towards him and Storm jumped in the air. I saw his hat in Storm's shadow for a second. What the hell? Wait a minute.

"Wave, jump!" I yelled as I leaped in the air. She jumped with me and hopefully avoided a fatal strike. I quickly begun to spin my bashyo fans around rapidly with my body.

"Arashikaze (Tempest Wind)!" I yelled. I created a mass of wind currents off the ground and the air around me. I made a consent whirl wind and lifted Storm off of the ground. He spread eight of the hands wide open so that he could fly with the currents. Wave jumped on her Zanpakuto and ride it like a Extreme Gear and flew too. I spread my bashyo fans and flew with the currents.

"Don't go on the ground, he strikes from the shadows!" I warned. Shunsui jumped from the shadow of the building higher than we were.

"Takaoni!" yelled Shunsui. He attacked Storm and he slammed him through a wall and landed on one leaving cracks. Blood ran down his face. The whirl wind disappeared and Wave and I were on the ground. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Storm!" I yelled. Wave was worried too. Storm slowly got up with the help of the ten hands.

"Kageoni and Takaoni were the games of my Zanpakuto." explained Shunsui, "Who ever on the lowest loses in Kageoni, and who ever is on the highest in Takaoni wins." Damn, either way, we're stuck.

"Hmm, I don't enjoy those game all that much." said Shunsui, "Instead how about this. A game called Irooni. Call the color that you attack. The more color you have on, the more damage it does to you. You can't call the same one twice." Wave and I looked at each other. Storm had a long sleeve Soul Reaper uniform but the leg part was gray. Wave had a short sleeve with the white replaced with purple. Mine was sleeveless and had green instead of white. Shunsui had pink, black, and white it looked like. Aw crap. He looked at wave.

"Black." said Shunsui. He shunpo in front of Wave and slashed his right blade down at her. Wave was smart and flipped her Zanpakuto in front of her blocking the attack and disarming the blade from his right hand.

"Pink!" shouted Wave as she shunpo behind Shunsui and swung her over-sized blade down on him. The kimono ripped apart but he wasn't there. Wave pointed at me. He was behind me.

"Green." he said. Bastard ditched his thingy! I leaped forward and got hit still. Blood ran down my back. I remembered something. The healing fruit! I pulled out some and ate it. The wound begun to heal faster. Storm ate his too.

"White!" I shouted as a threw both of my bashyo fans at him. Shunsui ditched the Captains cloak and appeared right in front of Storm as the fans came back to me. I caught them.

"Grey!" he yelled as he cut down Storm. Storm! He fell to his knees and gasped as blood was coming from his mouth. The shades he wore broke then he fell. His Zanpakuto was motionless as blood began to surrounded him.

"NO! Storm!" I yelled,

"Storm!" screamed Wave. Shunsui turned around and fling the blood off of his sword.

"I'm sorry, but it's your turn." said Shunsui calmly. That bastard! Before I could attack, Wave rushed in.

"Wave don't!" I called out. It's too late!

"Black!" she screamed as she jumped in the air and smashed her blade in the ground. Shunsui was nowhere to be seen. He came out of he shadow and stabbed her threw her lower back. Wave gasped as she fell backwards on the ground next to Storm. She stopped moving. I could only stood there and watch and my two best friends were defeated and... No, they couldn't die! They can't leave me! Tears fell down my face. Shunsui sighed and looked at me.

"Tan." he said. Wait, my... my skin?! He shunpo in front of my and cut me down. I fell back coughing up blood. Damn...

**During the fight between Izuru and Silver and Momo and Blaze, before the Babylon Rouges' battle. During Sonic's and Metal Sonic's battle.**

**Shadow's POV**

Rouge and I kept running through the shadows of the Seireitei. We felt our allies' spirit pressures going off and on. Mostly Sonic's. Cream's Saiken ability must be acting up. Nether Rouge or myself could use the telepathic power it had. We began to go through a woods full of bamboo.

"Rouge," I said as I kept running,

"What is is shadow?" replied Rouge through her ninja mask,

"The fights are already starting." I spoke, "I knew this was no picnic trying to get to our world." Rouge nodded her head.

"Stupid people piss me off. They have no right to seize another world." I was pissed and I hated the fact that they think they can do whatever they want. We kept running through what seemed to be an endless bamboo forest. Stealth doesn't work for me here.

"Shadow," started Rouge, "Be careful, I sense someone or some people following us." I nodded as I kept running. She was right. There were a lot of them. I pulled out my Zanpakuto from my side and began cut down some of the thin trees to mess up their footing hopefully. We heard a thud then shunpo to the source. There was a ninja lying on his back and I pointed my blade at his throat.

"Start talking stalker." I commanded. Rouge looked around and pulled out her Zanpakuto from her lower back.

"Shadow here they come!" warned Rouge. Suddenly an army of these ninja appeared from all over the place. The bamboo trees, the open field in the middle of the forest which we were at, and the ground. This fat man appeared with rice cakes shoved in his mouth.

"refeaw yourswefs inthufers!" muffled the fat man. He had black hair and had a purple collar on his Soul Reaper uniforms. He had tons of expensive and shiny jewelery all over him. After the slobbery ogre finished the rest of the poor rice cakes he belched and pulled out his poor unfortunate Zanpakuto with his greasy hands. Who the hell is this warthog? Rouge and I noticed the Lieutenant's badge on his arm.

Okay, the Seireitei must be more unorganized than I imaged. Someone of his stature such as that ogre taking the place as a Lieutenant. I decided to waste no time. I held my Zanpakuto ninja style.

"Blast with chaos, Kuroiranmyaku! I shouted as my katana blade was consumed by the fiery dark shadows of my power and my Zanpakuto became pitch-black. The rapier guard with spikes formed and took place of my regular one. I noticed a new feature on my sword. There were black and red tassels that hung from the bottom of the hilt of my Zanpakuto. Rouge flipped her dagger-like Zanpakuto in her other hand.

"Execute, Yuuwaka." said Rouge. Her Zanpakuto formed into a dagger with the hilt of a kunai and a chain hanging from the end. Her mini-trident blade formed and it stretched out two times than her sealed form.

"That's an offense against the Soul Society it's self!" blabbered the fat man, "I and the punishment force will teach you your place! I, Marechiyo Omaeda shall capture you and turn you in over to central 46 for judgment!" Rouge raised and eyebrow then chuckled for a second.

"Judgment passed on us?" snapped Rouge, "Someone of your stature and a pathetic force as this has the balls to think they can take down the Ninja Master and the Ultimate Life Form?" the ninja began to charge at us.

Okay, round one. Four on Rouge and four on me. The first on tried to front flip kick Rouge and she swiftly side stepped to the right and roundhouse kicked him back in the woods. The second and third one charged from both sides of her and the fourth one threw throwing stars at her. She leaped in the air and split kicked the two of them and used her Zanpakuto to block all but one throwing throwing star which she caught and threw it back at him.

My turn. I cut down the first one without hesitation. The second drew his sword and tried to get my side. I blocked it skillfully and effortlessly shattering his blade. The third one tried to strike from above. I side stepped and my other hand became covered in dark flames. I used my spirit pressure. I punched him into the other second one and sent them flying. The fourth on was right behind me. He thought his stabbed my in the back but I shunpo behind him. Stupid arrogant man. I raised by blade and hit him in the head with the bottom part of the hilt of the sword. He fell to the floor unconscious.

Rouge and I went back to back now. The whole group of ninja leaped out on us. I held my sword with both hands sideways.

"Kaosutate!" I yelled. The pitch-black dome appeared surrounding Rouge and I from the outside. As soon as they were all on it, an electrical shock spread through their system and launched them back. The Chaos Shield wore down and I faced the last man in the area, Omaeda.

He begun to shiver and sweat massively. Fat 'cow'ard.

"N-n-no!" He shouted, "I will not l-lost to i-intruders of the t-thirteen court guard- ack!" He fell over on his stomach. Rouge was behind him. She giggled.

"Sorry, he was annoying me." said Rouge. I closed my eyes and sighed. We sheathed our Zanpakuto and begun to run through the forest eventually passing a sign saying '2'. I stopped suddenly and my body began to felt heavy. Ugh... What the hell is wrong with me? I felt my face and white liquid begun to appear.

"**Time's up, you lose.**" said a voice in my head. My head begun to hurt and I fell over grunting. Rouge turned around.

"Shadow!" she cried as she shunpo next to me. She went down on her knees and held me in her arms.

"Shadow, whats going on!" I couldn't move much and I felt my face being consumed by this... This stuff. I raised my arm and tried to rip it off. More grew back every time I did but I didn't give in. It stopped appearing eventually and I gasped for air as I sat up. Rouge helped me rip off that stuff. Her eyes were teary.

"Are you okay Shadow?" She asked while wiping her eyes,

"Don't worry about me." I replied as I got up. She got up to after she was finished. I felt something in my Soul Reaper clothes. I reached in and pulled out a mask. It looked like a hollow's mask. I threw it behind me. Rouge shunpo in front of me and held out her Zanpakuto.

A relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair appeared in front of us. Her hair was shoulder length and had a soft look on it. She wore a Captain's uniform over a Onmitsukido uniform with no sleeves and doesn't cover the back. She wore long black arm bands. She had Chinese shoes on with white socks. Crap... A Captain. Even worse, it's the ninja one.

"I was a tad late," she started, "I should have killed when you were busy with your hollowfication." My eyes widen and Rouge gasped a little. I raised my blade

"Start talking," I commanded, "what the hell do you mean by hollowfication?" she pulled her Zanpakuto out from the scabbard on her back.

"Doesn't matter to you," started the Captain, "you two are a threat against the Soul Society. As a Captain, I shall rid you two here." She had the same stance as Rouge. They were ready to fight. The moment I picked up my Zanpakuto, that same white substance blasted from my face and I yelled.

**Rouge's POV**

Shadow! He must be hollowfying like that Captain said! Shadow was on the ground. His sword fell out of his hand and he began to claw at his face desperately trying to get it off of him. I have to protect him now.

"What's your name?" I asked. The young petite Captain smiled.

"My name is Sui-Feng," Started Sui-Feng, "Captain of Squad Two and the Punishment Force. This is your last battle and your last moments." I smiled. I am a master ninja and she's a captain of ninjas. No! I have to concentrate, Shadow is being eaten up! I have to protect him from Sui-Feng! Shadow was slowly beginning to recover from that sudden attack. He got up and looked exhausted. He was holding his stomach and picked up his Zanpakuto. The tip was on the ground as he was breathing hard. I sighed. I know what to do now.

There is an extra ability in my Zanpakuto. It's complicated. I shunpo to Shadow and wrapped the chain at the end of my Zanpakuto around his wrist. He suddenly disappeared with the chain leaving my weapon without it.

Here's the deal. I have no name for the ability. What it does it's an emergency "life saver". I wrap the chain around anyone's wrist and take the chain off the end of my dagger and they disappear with the chain to a safe distance away from any strong spirit pressure. He's probably in a cave in the Seireitei somewhere.

"A Nobel and foolhardy move," commented Sui-Feng, "you now realize you're alone and up against me." I took a deep breath. I face Sui Feng as I held my Zanpakuto tightly. She placed her other hand behind her armed hand.

"Sting all enemies to death," she started, "Suzumebachi!" She held her Zanpakuto in with her right hand, the entire sword will glow white and shrink in size. The Emitted glow died out and the sword took a form of a black and gold gauntlet that has a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Sui-Feng's middle finger. I remember this. Kisuke talked about the Captains a little. The two-hit death move, Negiki Kessatsu. My eyes widen and I was completely on guard.

"So you have heard of this," said Sui-Feng, "You must be prepared then."

"Yeah," I sighed, "I'm Rouge, the Master Ninja." Sui-Feng smiled.

"It takes a lot of guts for someone to say that in front of Me." informed Sui-Feng.

We both charged at each other and simultaneously and out blades perfectly connected right at the edge or our Zanpakuto.

"Impressive," commented Sui Feng, "but no good enough!" She disappeared right in front of me. I looked at my surroundings and noticed no signs of movement. Wait a minute! I looked up and she was in the air! That same trick Shadow did! Let's see… Using your spiritual pressure to allow you to walk on the air… I took a deep breath and gave it a shot. I jumped up and attacked Sui-Feng. She blocked the incoming attack with her gauntlet. I flipped kicked down as she kicked up blocking again. This was going to be fun! I tried to jab at her stomach and she sidestepped and tried to roundhouse kick. I back flipped out of the way and leaped towards her. Sui-Feng then tried to perform a flying kick towards me. I leaped over her and swung my leg and hit her back.

Dammit! She blocked with her gauntlet at the last second. I flipped my knife in the air and grabbed it ninja style and I flipped over sideways and tried to cut her vertically. Instead, she shunpo behind me and stabbed me in the back with her Zanpakuto. I yelped and jumped forward forcing the stinger out of me. I heard a little whistle like sound and I felt something on my back. That must have been the first strike. Sui-Feng smiled and she shunpo in front of me with her Zanpakuto in the air. It was inches away from my forehead. I managed to block with my dagger a tad too late. She only managed to stab my right shoulder. I yelled out and fell on the ground. The butterfly symbol appeared on my shoulder.

"That's two separate marks right there Rouge." said Sui-Feng, "you're not a so-called "master ninja" around here. I got up and jumped back in the air. I was breathing hard and my top part of my ninja outfit was ripping off. It was annoying me so I ripped the whole top off revealing the black bra that I'm wearing.

Sui-Feng's face turned red and she shook her head. I was confused for a moment then I straighten myself up.

"Mushashinpan." I whispered. I flipped my dagger in my other hand and a flashed right through Sui-Feng and appeared behind her in less than four seconds. I looked behind me and blood was running from her side. Sui-Feng quickly placed her hand on her side trying to suppress the blood from escaping her body. She was off guard and distracted by something. I faced her ready for in incoming attack. Her face was red as a tomato. She quickly shook her head and shunpo behind me. I could feel the spirit pressure lurking behind me. I quickly turned around and grabbed her gauntlet arm. I smiled and stabbed her elbow. She screamed and managed to escape and stabbed my left upper leg with the stinger.

I glanced at the mark the formed and I threw my knife at her.

"You fool!" she shouted, "abandoning your Zanpakuto!" She raised her Zanpakuto with her other hand supporting her arm. I knew it. I cut the chain supporting the stinger to the gauntlet and her stinger fell off her middle finger. She stood there frozen for a second. Sui-Feng took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Flash Cry!" she shouted. I power force of spirit pressure surrounded her. The trees were falling down, the winds were raging and the ground shook. Uh oh… That's not good. She was combining Kido and spirit pressure. We were both disarmed. I took a deep breath and I tried the same thing. It was working; I was actually performing Flash Cry! The funny thing was, my ninja pants was ripping off and I was in my black panties. I look just like my Zanpakuto spirit ha-ha! That's funny.

**Sui-Feng's POV**

… This woman's clothes were reduced to her black long socks, shoes, gloves, bra and panties. Her slender body was much like… Yourichi's! No! I must not let her distract me. As duty of a Captain, I will take her down. My Flash Cry collided with her mass amount of Spirit Pressure. I couldn't believe this. She has the potential of a Captain. Shes so strong and her pure white hair flowing steadily in the wind. They way she just executed her attack was flawless! She resembles Lady Yourichi so much! Maybe... Maybe she is a Master Ninja after all!

Rouge smiled. Oh shit, she caught me off guard! She roundhouse kicked me and I blocked it with my wrist. I charged in and now it was hand-to-hand combat. I blocked every punch with mine, and I managed to hit her shoulders a few times. The speed was picking up and it looked like she was wearing out. I found the perfect opening and I leaped in the air, raised my leg and slammed it down.

At the same time though... She did an uppercut!

**Rouge's POV**

After that, the force knocked us down. I was on my back and she was on top of me... With her hands on my boobs. She got up with a face that was probably more red that Blaze's gem on her forehead. The stinger was on my left, and my Zanpakuto was on my right. I reached over and grabbed mine and she grabbed hers. I went for her neck as she went for the mark on my shoulder.

* * *

**Btw, Fanservice :3**


	15. Chapter 14 Prologue, Invasion Final

**Hey guys! This is the epic prologue of the chapter I will be writing for today and tomorrow. Once again, sorry for the hold up. I hope you enjoy the madness of what will happen in the next unnecessary long chapter. Kagehime-Sama53, Spider-man999 and everyone else, thanks for the support. Get ready for super, epic, ultra, mega, awesomeness! **

* * *

**Prologue of the Final Invasion**

**Silver's POV**

I held her in my arms. The tears of sadness fell down my cheeks and onto her beautiful face. I finally had enough courage to tell her how I felt, and vise-verse.

"S-silver.." She managed to say. She was poisoned by that Captain and the wound in her stomach... I couldn't help but cry...

"Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone again!" I cried. She smiled weakly as her shattered Zanpakuto lied next to her.

"Your so naïve..." She whispered. Her eyes closed. No, no no NO NO!

"Hahahaha!" Laughed the Captain, "How sweet! That's okay, I still have a test subject left alive!" That damn caterpillar thing was behind him... Taunting me... I set her down and faced him. I was pissed. The spirit pressure I released was massive filling the whole room. I raised my sword and the light began to glow around me. Engulfing me with power. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. He was worried.

"W-what the?!" Panicked Kurosuchi. I opened my eyes and my whole eyes glowed light blue.

"Bankai!" I shouted.

**Knuckles's POV**

I kept fighting that Zaraki, and he looked happy slashing away at me every single strike filled with power. Our surroundings were reduced to nothing.

"Come on boy," shouted Zaraki, "This is so much fun! I haven't had this much of a blast since Ichigo!" I didn't care! I fought back! I finally cut him and the adrenaline pumped through me. He looked happier and I grew more fierce. He began to strike faster and so was I. I shunpo behind him and slashed down my right axe. I smiled knowing the huge gash in his back. He turned around with that psychotic smiled.

"Excellent!" He roared. My eyes widen and I jumped back. He yelled and released a shit-load of power. It was yellow, and a shape of a skull. No more! I yelled and a shit-load of spirit pressure came out of me. The same size and height as Zaraki's. Mine was red. We annihilated the used-to-be forest around us. We charged at each other.

**Shadow's POV**

This power felt great. My power, my power of darkness, space, and time. That skeletal dark armor around me. The two captains in front of me looked like they were ready. For me. Ha, impossible. That damn Kyoraku and his smile. I did not expect them to fear me. I raised my black shadow-like blade with a red cyber design in the center.

"So, this is Bankai correct..." I said to myself.

"I see," said Ukitake, "That's your Bankai."

I started at both of them with a dark look.

"That's none of your concern." I said. I shunpo in front of them and attacked.

**Sonic's POV**

I couldn't believe it... Yamamoto was right in between me and the senkaimon to my world.

"You kids caused a lot of trouble," he started, "but that ends here. I am surprised that you even defeated two captains. But now," He held his cane sideways and a sword appeared. Oh no...

"Your life shall end here." Announced Yamamoto. "Reduce all creation to ash, Ryūjin Jakka!" Whoa! That huge massive pillar of flames arose, and the spiritual pressure was crushing me... Not this time! I took out the seven chaos emeralds and they swirled around me.

"Alright let's go!" I shouted, "Bankai!"


	16. Chapter 14, Invasion Final Part I

**Hey Guys! Epic update, and I have no choice. I REALLY want to work on the Christmas Special this break, but first, I got to complete this. Thanks for staying with me. This chapter is part one. Before the events in the Chapter 14 Invasion Final Prologue. I need to know, What is a product key? I can't use Microsoft Word so I was using Office Suite X. Big mistake lol. Looking forward to reviews guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14, Invasion Part IV, Final Part I of II**

**Ulquiorra's POV**

Things felt different in this base of operations. I was now created in this world. This world from a hollow into... Into this form. I felt a bit... Excessive. I walked around Robotnik- Sama's colossal laboratory. His fellow robots welcomed me and greeted me. I didn't like it. I turned to the left hallway and encountered Nnoitra. We of course, had our arrancar uniforms.

"Hey," he started with his direful, macabre look, "Do you have that same feeling too?" I cocked my head and still frowned with my hands in my pocket.

"What are you talking about?" I inquired,

"I doesn't feel... Right here." He said while scratching the back of his head. I looked around and breathed in the atmosphere.

"Perhaps you are correct, I don't feel too comfortable here ether." Nnoitra scoffed and kept on walking. Imbecile. I finally approached Robotnik- Sama's main laboratory. I entered and noticed how enormous this room was. Giant, fighting robots and planes, random mechanisms, weapons, and all sort of stuff. He was working with that... Thing again. That thing that created me, and the other eights. That Metal Sonic joined our rankings. He is number 4. I am 3. I hated the feeling here.

"Ah," Sighed Robotnik, "Ulquiorra, what a pleasant surprise." I sighed.

"Your on time, how about you see what I am about to do here?" I walked over to Robotnik- Sama and he had those seven, colorful gems. He placed them all in a little slot.

"What are you about to do with those gems?" I asked,

"I am going to provide my little friends with some power." He said as he was looking at several monitors. They appear to be little camera bots following our enemies. I was confused.

"Why are you giving the enemy more power?"

"You'll see, how about you grab a seat my child."

** Sonic's Pov**

I crawled through the rubble of the sewer tunnels to the surface gasping for air. Holy crap, I felt my friends' spirit pressures go crazy! Jet, Wave and Strom's were... Disappearing as a matter of fact. Tail's seemed to be changing, Knuckles was growing stronger... Rouge's is fading and so is Shadow's. Amy and Cream are okay, that's good. Silver and Blaze's were raging. I shook my head and sighed. I heard some booming footsteps.

"You are making a mess boy." Boomed a familiar voice. I turned around and found myself with the knight-like captain. Captain Sajin Komamura of Squad... Seven. Also there was a man with a distinctive hair cut and wears black sunglasses with his standard Soul Reaper uniform.

"Captain Komamura!" He started, "This is one of the tenma alright sir!"

"I know Tetsuzaemon," Replied Komamura. Aw double crap! There was a group of these Soul Reapers with them! I bet Tetsuzaemon was a lieutenant too! Blood ran down my shoulder. It's going to be tough. I felt a familiar powerful spirit pressure... Wait a minute!

Ichigo appeared in between me and the squad.

"Well, hey Sonic." said Ichigo. I laughed. Great, my luck got worse.

"How's it going Strawberry?" Ichigo turned his head towards Komamura.

"I can't let you guys hurt my friends." I smiled. Things would of gotten tense if I had to fight him and basically squad seven. The squad was shocked.

"Ichigo! What do you think you are doing!" Barked the captain. Ichigo pulled out his Zanpakuto.

"I don't believe that Sonic and his friends did it," announced Ichigo, "I don't care what kind of evidence you have or what ever the hell's the reason, but I know they didn't do it!" Komamura sighed, then raised his Zanpakuto in the air.

"You leave us no choice, attack!" Yelled Komamura. In an instant, the whole squad started to attack Ichigo as Komamura shunpo in front of me.

"Die demon!" he yelled as he slammed his blade down at me. Ha ha! Missed by a super sonic second! I appeared behind him and slashed my blade down on his back but he quickly blocked it with his Zanpakuto. He spun around and wailed his Zanpakuto in a 270 but I leaped over the attack and cut the helmet off of him. I was pretty damn surprised in what I found behind that mask!

"Whoa." Is what all that came out of my mouth. He charged at me attacking my with a series of sword thrusts. They were quick and I was caught in the middle. I blocked and dodge, but was still stuck. He got my wounded shoulder. I shrugged it off like it was nothing and continued the battle. Ichigo on the other hand was fighting off the Soul Reapers like it was nothing. I bet half of them were down by now. Damn it! There no opening and no time to attack! I'm lucky that my Zanpakuto was still in it's released form. Wait! I got a plan!

"Aoi Tatsumaki!" I yelled as the blue tornado formed from my sword as I was still stuck in the series of attacks. Komamura jumped back and was surprised by the sudden wind attack. I smiled. Now was my chance. I lunged at him and strike sideways with my blade.

"Not so fast, Roar, Tenken!" He shouted. He blocked my attack... What the hell?! I see, a giant phantom arm holding a Zanpakuto that looked like his. I saw through the arm and it was copying Komamura. Dammit, not fair! Komamura raised his blade and waved it downwards on the ground. I jumped back and dodged, but the phantom sword...

"Ah man!" I said as I held my sword over my head with both hands in an attempted to block. It worked, but I was slowly being crushed into the ground. Komamura chuckled and he kept holding the sword down. Again, now I am stuck.

"Aoi Supin!" I said quickly and took form of my classic sphere attack and hit him in the stomach. All in about two seconds? I don't know. But that blow sent him flying!I back flipped on the ground and spun around with a thumb up with my right hand and my sword down in my left hand. My good old victory pose!

Ichigo was finished and knocked out Tetsuzaemon.

"Nice Sonic!" Complemented Ichigo, "That was impressive actually." I laughed but then stopped abruptly because Komamura shunpo in front of Ichigo and I. He was pissed!

"Bankai!" He yelled. Ichigo's eyes widen. Wait, Bankai? What? Oh wait a minute! Oh shit! Ichigo and I jumped back and then... He brought forth the ENTIRE giant, which is about a hundred meters tall. It wields a sword with a guard similar to Komamura's, but with a different blade and with a string hanging from the hilt. The giant toke the form of an armored samurai.

"Sonic, step back!" said Ichigo, "This are about to be serious!" Ichigo held out the hand that he held the blade with and put his other hand on to that wrist.

"Bankai!" yelled Ichigo. Whoa! I could help but smile. This was awesome! He wore a white undershirt beneath his black shihakushō, which is now open. Held together by three "x"-shaped marks, it ends in a number of coattails. Ichigo wore black gloves, with white "x"-shaped marks appear on both the gloves and his forearms. His sword blade is now much longer (roughly the length of his Shikai I think) and became more curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. While retaining a manji-like shape, the tsuba becomes more curved and jagged. On the end of the hilt was a chain, attaching to both the base of the sword's hilt and to Ichigo's glove, forming a wide loop.

"Tensa Zangetsu." Said Ichigo. Ugh... The spirit pressure was overwhelming... Komamura kept a straight look on his face.

"Very well then, come at me! Taunted Komamura. Ichigo and I charged at each side. Heh, looks like Ichigo might be as fast as I am! Komamura tried to block Ichigo, but I got his open side. He yelled and jumped backwards. Ichigo raised his arm.

"Getsuga," started Ichigo. Whoa! Here it comes!

"Tensho!" A curved, black wave shot from his blade and strike Komamura. Of course, he tried to block it but I shunpo behind him and attacked with my blade several times on his back. He turned around and tried to attack, but collapsed on the ground. We did it!

"Ichigo nice!" I said,

"Sonic, your were great!" he replied,

Now it's time to find the others!

**Silver's POV**

The battle was over and Blaze and I defeated Izuru and Momo. But... I didn't walked away. Instead, I walked up to my opponent (Izuru) and held out my hand.

"Need some help?" I asked. For a second, he just laid there and stared at my hand. He grabbed it and I helped him up.

"Hey I need you guys to understand something really important." I said, "We are not the ones who freed Aizen. I promise you that." Blaze helped Momo up and her and Izuru were quiet for a seconded.

"This reminds me about the events when Ichigo was here." Said Momo. Izuru sheathed his Zanpakuto and walked up to us.

"Alright, we can try and help you guys." Decided Izuru. He turned to Momo.

"Is that okay?" He asked, "I know our Captains wouldn't like it." Momo looked confused.

"Izuru, this isn't like you." She started, "you were always with your duties."

"I know." Said Izuru, "I feel now that the right thing to do is to help" Momo nodded her head. Hmm... I have a bad feeling about this...

**Toshiro's POV**

I sat in my desk looking through files, books and papers full of Kido or some kind of power that actually broke the seal releasing Aizen. It's just... Impossible to me because Kisuke said it would work and he was banished in a... Forget it. I kept searching but I couldn't find anything! But something kept bugging me for sure. I don't think there were would be twelve random people releasing Aizen without knowing the price, and kids? Really? Damn it all... I walked out of the library making it back to my squad barracks then I heard some voices. Voices of some girls.

"Shhh! Keep quiet Cream!"

"Sorry Amy, there's pointy thorns everywhere..." I sighed and drew out my Zanpakuto.

"Head Captain, I don't believe it's a bunch of kids who did it." I muttered to myself. I knew they were in the rose bushes behind me. Two little girls. Right, and they had the power to free Aizen. There just so young... I looked off in the distance.

"Alright, I know you are there. Show yourselves." I commanded. There was nothing. I spun around facing the bushes. Of course, they ran but there was a giant smoke screen. I sighed.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" I commanded. I had my icy dragon chase them down. They screamed and I pulled them back. They were hugging each other and they were... Scared. Damn it all! I am sorry Head Captain, but I can't! I sheathed my Zanpakuto.

"I'm sorry about that," I apologized, "look, I don't believe you and your friends freed Aizen." They were quiet and the little brunette one had tears in her eyes. Ugh... I am going to hate myself after this.

"I'm going to help you." I decided, "I know where the forest is and I can get you there." I noticed they were carrying around Kisuke's store items.

"Y-you won't trick u-us?" sniffled the brunette girl,

"Yes, I promise." I replied, "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad ten." She smiled and ran up to me.

"Cream wait!" said the pink haired girl. She pulled her back from me.

"We can't trust him! He could hurt us!"

"Listen, if I wanted to, I would of killed you both back there." The little girl turned to the older one.

"We can trust him, he promised!" She turned back to me

"My name is Cream Usagi and this is my friend, Amy Bara!" said Cream. Interesting names...

"Nice to meet you. Tell you want, I'll bring you guys home and I'll say to my superior that your 'dead'. Does that sound like a plan?" I suggested. Amy thought for a bit.

"Any screw ups, and that's it!" said Amy. I looked around the area. Oh no... Rangiku shunpo in front of me.

"So what is this about helping the intruders Captain?" She said with her hands on her hips. Amy and Cream took a step back.

"Rangiku, I am doing what I think is right." I announced, "I am going to help them get home. They didn't do anything. I am sure of it." I walked past her to Amy and Cream. I could feel it... Rangiku was about to say it. She gasped loudly. Here is comes. Fuck.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww," started Rangiku, "does the Captain have a crush on the pink haired girl?"

WAIT ONE MINUTE! The reason why she said something as stupid as that is because that Amy and I look about the same age. Are you kidding me?! I turned my head at Rangiku.

"RANGIKU!" I shouted, "Shut. Up. I. Don't. Her name's Amy, and the other girl is Cream."

Amy was blushing. Rangiku crossed her arms and thought for a second.

"We're leaving, don't follow us." I began to go through a forest that was behind the bushed.

"I'm coming with you Captain." decided Rangiku, "as a lieutenant, I won't leave your side." Rangiku, Amy, Cream and I began to shunpo across the forest. Rangiku was next to me and Amy and Cream were behind me.

"Are you serious about this Captain?" She asked,

"Of course I am. The seireitei is becoming more uptight," I said, "I know it's not them, it's something else that's behind this. Remembered when Aizen framed Kisuke?"

**Cream's POV**

I know what Amy's feeling. She doesn't trust him because he is a Captain and Rangiku because she was his Lieutenant. Well, I'm not sure why but Amy looks a bit... Distracted. Her eyes were focused on him and her face was red. Kinda like that same time when Silver is always looking at Blaze.

"Amy," I started, "are you okay?" Amy shook her head.

"Yea Cream I'm okay." She answered quickly. Hmm. I think Amy like's Toshiro's hair.

**Knuckles's POV**

Yeah, Okay, I am unamused. What the heck is going on?! Everyone's spirit pressure is rocking! I should be thankful. I sheathed my awesome Zanpakuto. I didn't have to fight anyone. But... I encountered a bald dude who had his Zanpakuto out. He chuckled.

"A strong one, ain't I lucky!" he started, "I'm always lucky!" What the fuck is this joker's deal?

"Look buddy, move, or else I'll make that bald head of yours bloody." I threaten. He laughed.

"Yeah right!" He joked, "you can't take down me, Ikkaku Madarame!" He faced me and cracked his neck.

"Heh, alright buddy! You asked for it!" I said. I pulled out my two long swords and he held his out and his scabbard. Wait, he's going to fight with that? Whatever weirdo. We charged at each other. You know, I felt another spiritual pressure around. I felt uncomfortable around it.

Ikkaku strike with his Zanpakuto and I blocked it with my sword. Then he tried to attack with his scabbard and I dodged. I slashed my other sword down at him and he blocked with his Zanpakuto. Well, this is going to get very interesting. We began to fought with each other in an epic CQC match. None of us got wounded. Ikkaku back-flipped away from me.

"Let's turn up the heat!" He shouted. He put the hilt of his Zanpakuto on the end of his scabbard.

"Extend, Hozukimaru!" He shouted. A spear like Zanpakuto formed in his hands. In a split-second I held out my swords.

"Fall down with the stars, Sairentoryuusei!" I yelled. Ahh... My awesome over-sized axes! Ikkaku starred at my glorious weapons with widen eyes.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Said Ikkaku.

Ikkaku trusted the spear at me and I made an X-shape with my axes and blocked it effortlessly.

"Huh, your quick with those colossal things aren't you?" wondered Ikkaku. I swung my axes upwards sending him flying, wait a minute, giving him more air as a matter of fact. Ikkaku spun around with the spear in his hands forming a drill and went straight down at me. I raised my left axe and put up my right one as a shield. I slammed my left axe downwards thinking I hit him. I was wrong, he was behind me with blood on the spear. I chuckled. There was blood running down my left arm.

"Impressive but," I started. Blood ran down his right arm. Ikkaku smiled.

"Not good enough." I turned towards him then I charged.

**Blaze's POV**

We eventually made it to a laboratory. I had a bad feeling. There was a large, mechanical door in front of us. Izuru approached it.

"Allow me," said Izuru. He typed in a password and the door opened.

"Silver." I whispered to him, "do you think this is a short cut to the forest?" Silver nodded his head no

"Be on your guard." whispered Silver. Silver and I entered and the door closed behind us. Shit! Momo and Izuru closed it on us those bastards! Lights on the ceiling turned on and a man was there with a girl at the other side of this... battlefield in a computer area.

Than man's appearance had a skeletal-like look to it with a skull-like visage. He constantly bares his teeth giving the appearance of him constantly smiling. Both his ears are seemingly replaced with stubbed golden cones. His fingernails are blue and, with the exception of the fingernail on his right middle finger, are all short. The one long fingernail is as long as the finger itself. He also had on a large purple scarf around his neck. His whole body, even his face and hands, has been painted black and white. The black face paint covers much of his face, leaving thin white lines going up his face and a white nose. He wears a long, golden headdress which curves back to his mid back. Underneath his chin are two opposite facing strands from the mask. He wore a captain's coat over a Soul Reaper uniform

The girl had green eyes and black hair with slightly parted bangs and is pulled back into a long braid. Her expression seemed to be melancholic. Her uniform consists of a short black kimono that extends to mid-thigh with a white nagajuban. The sleeves of her kimono are not as wide as of the average Soul Reaper uniform and the upper parts of the sleeves are puffed. She wore a traditional wide white obi with a red cord fastening it. On her left sleeve is a lieutenant's armband. In addition she wears white gloves that cover only the back of her hands and wrists; as well as a dark red choker.

"Who are you guys!" demanded Silver. The man cackled.

"You see boy, it is not who am I, it is who are you." he said. I had a confused look.

"What are you talking about?!" I shouted,

"You see, I must know your name so I know what to label my specimen jars of course!" He said with that disturbing laugh, "You don't need to know my name, you'll be dead in seconds to come!" Silver was irritated. Then it hit me.

"Silver, it's the Captain of squad twelve!" I said. He nodded. The woman turned to the Captain,

"Master, they appear to know about us a little." She informed in a dull, shy voice. The captain frowned a bit and stared at us... Without blinking.

"I see no harm, so allow me to introduce myself, my name is Captain Mayuri Kurosuchi!" he said, "this is my humble assistant, Nemu Kurosuchi." Nemu bowed. I'm not liking this... Not at all. Silver and I had our Zanpakuto in their shikai form the entire time.

"Let me guess, a fire-type and psychic-type Zanpakuto?" wondered Kurosuchi, "I knew your two would be here so this room was design for your attacks to not work at all!" Before I knew it, the flame on my Zanpakuto disappeared and Silver's stopped glowing. No! Silver looked at me with a horrified look. Mayuri pulled out his Zanpakuto slowly from his... crotch.

"Claw out, Ashisogi Jizō." whispered Mayuri.

* * *

**Whoa! Sonic worked with Ichigo and took down Komamura, Knuckles VS Ikkaku, Ulquiorra POV?, and now Silver and Blaze must fight Captain Kurosuchi, and Lieutenant Kurosuchi! Wait a minute, Toshiro! What are you doing? Be careful Amy and Cream! Just in case! ... Amy, are you alright? Anyways, the next chapter should be in tomorrow or Christmas. The Hedgehog of Blades is out!**


	17. Chapter 14, Invasion Final Part II

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the long wait. Black Ops II, School, etc. But, like I said before, no excuses. This is only part of what is suppose to be the whole chapter. Something went weird on my flash drive and erased a good load of my work. So I apologize in advance. I learned something from this. I've been trying to make updates daily ._. FAIL. So, now I'm only doing once a week every Sunday. Promise. Now, I have a laptop, music, and all of that. All I need is some reviews and support for inspiration. That's what I lacked the most and what is the main reason why I didn't post for a month. Once again, I apologize and please, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 15, Invasion Final, Part II **

**Silver's POV**

"Claw out, Ashisogi Jizō." whispered Mayuri

This wasn't even close to being good! Our powers were drained by this room so... Wait, it doesn't matter. I remembered that Sonic kept saying things back in Mobius about something about us being knights and we can use swords. I can buy that for sure, I think I became a bad ass swordsman myself.

Oh yeah, this guy's Zanpakuto was really messed up. His Zanpakuto transformed into a deformed trident with curved, serpentine blades. The middle blade is straighter and longer than the side blades, and appears to ascend from the guard, which is shaped like a baby's head with hands clasped in prayer, all mounted on his sword's normal hilt, which has more ornate spiky protrusions on either side, which resemble golden leaves right below the guard.

"Silver, be careful," warned Blaze, "They might try and pulled as away from each other." I held out my sword in a kendo style.

"Come and get it you freak of a Soul Reaper!" I taunted. Mayuri cocked his head to the side and chuckled. Okay, this was seriously weird. He grabbed his ear and... Pulled it out with some kind of sickle attached to a rope of... Uh... hook thing? Whatever, this was disgusting. He threw it as Blaze and she nicked it off of her Zanpakuto throwing it of then ran it. I followed her as back up and cut off his ear hook. Mayuri smiled and Nemu appeared between Blaze and I. She roundhouse kicked me and I was sent flying to a wall. Oh no! Blaze didn't seemed to of notice that Mayuri is luring her in!

Blaze leaped in the air about to strike Mayuri. He blocked, and counter-attacked with his Zanpakuto. Blaze blocked his attack.

"My, my," Mayuri started, "wonderful swordsman ship skills indeed." He held out his left hand and grabbed Blaze. It extended about a few feet in the air with her attached. She swigged her sword at his arm in a chance to cut it off but missed. His arm exploded in the air. Shit! Blaze! I leaped up in the pile of smoke and Nemu appeared in front of my.

"Outta my way!" I yelled as I slammed my blade down at her. She blocked it with her arm. I was surprised! Is she some kind of robot or something?! She grabbed my collar and launched me in the ground. It made a small 'crater' but I got back up. Fuck! I have to get passed her if I can get to Blaze! Mayuri was watching me. I charged at him and Nemu of course, got in between me and my target. She threw a punch and I grabbed her fist. Ouch, that actually hurt... I pulled her in closer then spun around her then launched myself off of her to Mayuri. Blaze jumped from the smoke and tried to attack him from the other side. Mayuri's spirit pressure burst and we were sent back.

"Silver, we are going to need a plan," said Blaze,

"I see that... Okay, a powerful Captain probably capable with Bankai." I said, "stick with me Blaze!" We ran together to attack. Not him, Nemu instead! Take out the subordinates!

I launched myself towards Mayuri and Blaze followed me. We readied out blades for what we were about to encounter. Nemu shunpo in front of me and was about to punch me. Thanks to Blaze, she appeared behind her and slashed her Zanpakuto down on her back. She fell down on the ground. Yahoo! Take that robot woman! I looked up at Mayuri for a brief moment and he leaped up and he cut Blaze's left arm with his Zanpakuto! She yelped and stepped away from him. She then had a horrified look...

"Blaze, what's wrong!" I yelled,

She grabbed her arm...

"I can't move my arm anymore!" Blaze replied,

What the hell?! What does she mean?! Wait a minute... I took a sharp look at Mayuri's Zanpakuto...

"Ah, so I assume you figured out what it can do." snickered Mayuri,

He did that weird ass laugh again. I'll kick his ass! I charged in and I was going to cut him down! In an instant, me and Mayuri were locked in sword fight combat! I skillfully dodged and blocked every attack! I have to protect Blaze! Speaking of Blaze, she joined me in battle.

"Don't leave me out Silver." said Blaze,

I smiled. We can do this!

**Sonic's POV**

Me and Ichigo kept running! I was pretty worried... I can't feel Tail's or Rouge's spirit pressure anywhere... It's strange... Oh shit! I hope that means-

"Hey Sonic," started Ichigo, "What's going on? Something bothering you?"

"Just worried about everyone else..." I answered,

"Well, we found Shadow."

"Wait, what?! Where?"

"Come on, follow me."

I followed Ichigo and eventually we made it to a cave. Shadow was asleep on a rock. I looked around because Rouge was suppose to be there with him... Yourichi was here.

"Oh Sonic, your here, hello," greeted Yourichi,

"Hey Yourichi, what happened to Shadow?" I asked, "and where is Rouge?"

She didn't say anything. What the hell happen?!

"Don't tense up Sonic," said Ichigo, "You believe in your friends right?"

Yea, Rouge is a badass ninja. She wouldn't let herself get killed... I took a deep breathe and sat next to Shadow. I thought for a moment. Damn, I'm really regretting going, but I couldn't let them destroy our world... Well, at least Amy and Cream seemed to be alright.

"Sonic," said Ichigo, "have you ever saw your Zanpakuto spirit before?"

"Uh... No." I replied,

"Have you ever heard voices in your head or found a hollow mask every now and then?" Wait, why the hell is he asking me this stuff? I nodded my head yes. I glanced over at Shadow- Holy shit! What the hell is wrong with him?! I got up and looked at his face. What the hell is this! Why is he wearing a hollow mask! I looked at Yourichi and Ichigo not realizing the look I gave them.

"What's wrong with him?!" I yelled,

"He's fighting the hollow inside of him..." explained Ichigo,

"Fighting the hollow inside of him? Is he transforming into one or something?"

"Actually, it's yes and no. If he loses, then he will become one. If his wins, he doesn't turn into one." explained Yourichi, "you see, Ichigo went through the same thing but... When he got his Zanpakuto, he had to fight his inner hollow. This is strange... This was suppose to be done when you got your Zanpakuto."

"Will I have to go through the same thing?" I wondered,

"I'm afraid so... I'm not sure when, but if it breaks during a fight, or the wrong time," informed Yourichi,

"I get it, thanks..."

Damn it all! This is so confusing! Shadow... You better make it out alive! Okay let me think... I want everyone to be safe and get home safely, and I want our world to be safe...

"Is there a way to fight my hollow now?" I asked,

"Yes you can," replied Yourichi, "You can by contacting your spirit world by Jinzen or sword mediation."

I thought for a second. If I lose, it's all over... Eh, what the hell, I like a challenge! I pulled out my Zanpakuto. I then walked to the center of the cave and sat down cross legged and place my Zanpakuto on my lap.

"I've heard about this, so I know what I'm doing." I said, "wish me luck!"

Yourichi and Ichigo nodded their heads. Okay here we go...

**Rouge's POV**

I woke up what seemed to be like... A jail cell. My powers were gone and I was stripped from my clothes and Zanpakuto... What is this? Only white robes? I looked around the place. Honestly, it was more like an empty room with one small window and door with a dim light coming from it. Wait! Jet, Wave, Storm?! They were leaning against the wall unconscious... Oh my god! Tails was here too! Could they have been... No way! Luckily, Jet opened his eyes...

"W-what the hell?" he groaned, "Whoa! Where the fuck?!"

"Jet!" I said,

"Hey Rouge! What's goin' on?! That's weird I thought I died..."

Wait, what?!

"You almost died?!"

"Um... Me and my group kinda fought a captain..."

"Okay, let's think of a plan out of here or something!"

"Yeah."

I looked over at Tails and... Oh my god! That same thing that happened to Shadow! I rushed over to him and Jet did the same.

"Yikes!" exclaimed Jet, "what's wrong with him?!"

"The same thing that happened to Shadow..." I answered dully,

"Shadow too?!"

"Shh! Keep quiet for a minute! It looked like a hollow mask is forming..."

Jet started to rip off the white liquid on Tail's face trying to keep it from consuming his face. I helped but the efforts were useless...


End file.
